The Grimm Genesis
by Aeso3
Summary: A half-human half-Grimm seeks out the truth behind the origin of his kind as well as uncover a plot that could very well lead to the destruction of the four kingdoms of Remnant. All the while learning to keep his inner-Grimm in check.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction so I hope you all like it and enjoy reading it : )**

 _80 years ago , the world of Remnant was locked in a war so great that the very concept of individualism was a stake. The end of the war resulted in a newfound peace between the four kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Mantle and Mistral. However, the seeds of evil born from the lingering hatred of the war would give rise to a beast of immeasurable power; a Grimm so feared it went by many names: Evil Incarnate, Abomination, The Destroyer and Olz'zaq : the God of hatred. A being of mass destruction, capable of leveling mountains and smashing valleys with ease, it was a true trial by fire for the four kingdoms, a challenge against the very core of their unity. After 5 years of hellacious fighting, the Beast finally succumbed to the might of humanity's newfound resolve and unity. As it fell, Olz'zaq's remains buried itself onto the earth instead of vanishing into the air ; a sign that it's remains would forever haunt the living._

Present day

 _Somewhere in the outskirts of Atlas_

" Huff, huff, C'mon we're nearly there" said a man, carrying a large backpack.

" I know" replied a young woman. She was carrying a much smaller bag, but was still having trouble catching up to the man. On a closer inspection, it seems she had a tube running down from her nose. In the middle of the night, these two couple were walking down on a beaten path covered in thick undergrowths. They were on some sort of journey. A few moments later, the man stopped, catching his breath and panting. " You ok? wanna stop for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah" replied the woman. As they rested over a large fallen bark, the moonlight shone on them, revealing their dog-like ears. The man put his backpack on the ground, resting his shoulders and scratching his stubble. While they were sitting the woman started to lean on his shoulders. "Larry?" asked the woman in a tiring yet affectionate tone.

"What is it?" replied the man. " How much more do we have to go?" the woman asked again. "Shouldn't be too far. Once we reach the docks, it'll be safe sailing all the way to the city. Don't know if they'll let us faunus in but we gotta take the chance" the man replied. Stretching his arms outwards the man continued " anyways lets take three minutes before we waaaaaaah-!" his sentence was cut short as he fell backwards , tumbling down a small hill before crashing onto the ground." Lawrence!" the woman shouted frantically rushing to her partner's aid. When she finally reached the spot she looked down and saw him trying to get back up to his feet."Lawrence! are you alright?!" she shouted again. Regaining his composure, Lawrence looked up and replied "Yeah I'm alright Kat, just took a few bruises". "Hold on, I'm coming down" said Kat.

"No! just stay where you are. Don't push yourself...not in your condition" Lawrence insisted. However his pleas fell on deaf ears as she was already gone ; probably to look for another way around. He took a moment's pause before letting out a heavy sigh.

 _This girl is something else_ he thought to himself. As he stood up and dusted himself he noticed that something was strange about the place. The landscape seemed to have been shaped by some form of external impact, possibly an explosion. Out of curiosity he began to explore the area, looking for anything that might catch his eye. Just as he was starting to look around, Katherine had found a way to come down. " Took you long enough. You ok Kat?" asked Lawrence. " I'm fine Larry, no need to such babysitter" answered Kat with a frown on her face. " Just looking out for my 'dear spouse' " said Lawrence in a playful tone which got him another grumpy stare.

" Ok! ok! I'm just pulling your leg!" answered Lawrence nervously.

"So what is it about this place?" asked Kat.

"I don't know just... something seems off. I'm gonna take look around" replied Lawrence. As he started to search the area.

" I'll help too..and NO! you're not gonna stop me." said Kat as she too started looking around.

" I know ...just...don't be so hard on yourself. Not in your health." answered Lawrence.

Both being faunus with canine traits, they used their keen hearing and sense of smell to pick up on anything suspicious. As they searched the area, they stumbled upon a huge pile of rubble.

" Alright stand aside Kat, this is gonna need some muscle power!" said Lawrence with a macho expression on his face.

" Oh sure, don't let me slow you down, Mr. tough guy" Kat replied sarcastically.

 _* 5 minutes later*_

 _*Panting* *heavy breathing* * sighing*_ " Urrrrrrgh!" _* frantically panting*_ " finally...done" and just after he said that, he collapsed on the ground.

 _*Clapping*_ " My hero" said Kat, complimenting and playing with him at the same time.

Before them was what seemed to be a large chunk of ship debris, possibly what was left of a crashed one. As Lawrence curiously broke opened the access keypad with a large piece of rock, he opened the hatch only to see what was before him, a room filled with cryo-tubes.

" What in dog days, is this place!" Lawrence said to himself. He was followed by Kat who was walking behind him.

 _* Warning. Protection seal compromised. Releasing remaining artificial strain 006*_ "what was th-" just as he was about to say something, he heard the sound pf one of the pods opening. As the couple made their way there, what they saw shocked them.

It was a baby, an infant at that. As the liquid in the pod started to subside, the tubes around the baby started to pop off his arms and back as well. And no sooner was it done , the baby started to cry frantically.

" Well don't just stand there, take off your coat!" shouted Katherine frantically.

" Huh? Oh! yeah! right-" said Lawrence snapping out of his stupor. He quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around the baby, whom Kat took under her arms cradling it.

As she was holding the baby, Lawrence started to inspect the baby, staring at it and even sniffing it. This earned him a painful slap to the head.

"Oww!" said Lawrence, clutching his head in pain. " Why'd you do that for?" inquired Lawrence.

" For sniffing. It's a baby, not some freaky alien" replied Katherine sternly.

" I know that,..mm.. well whatever he is, he sure as hell doesn't smell like any human...or faunus ... It is a he, right?"

" Yeah it's a boy," nodded Katherine. " Look whatever he is, he's still a baby. Look at him, isn't he just adorable!" continued Katherine in an excited and gleeful tone.

" I know but ...babies in mechanical pods? that just seems ..off" said Lawrence, scratching his head.

Looking around he could see other pods as well, however some of them were empty or had just small lumps of flesh inside them.

" Must've been his siblings. Whatever happened ..hmm...don't wanna find out" continued Lawrence.

 _* Interior compromised. Self-destruct sequence imminent in 10 minutes*_

No sooner had it been announced that both of them immediately ran for it till they reached a safe spot. As the couple left the area and managed to find their way back to their resting place, an explosion was heard from behind. It lit up the night sky.

" Oh damn! It's almost midnight" said Lawrence looking at scroll. "let's get outta here Kat, it's not safe here"

And so they were back on the road again with Lawrence after much insistence carrying both bags and Katherine carrying the baby. After one and a half hours of tireless walking , they finally made it to a small port. There as they reached the docks there were various ships which were boarding people in it. The ships were moderately large, capable of housing large numbers of people, possible because they were meant to transport the working classes into the city. As they were waiting in line , two guards were stationed at the door of the ship, checking the ID's of the would-be passengers and also questioning them. They were accompanied by two androids and drones as well.

" Look whatever happens just stay calm, alright." said Lawrence." And that goes for you too little guy" he continued. " If something really, really bad happens...just run ok?"

When their turn came. Lawrence came up to the guard with nervous smile on his face ," hey officers" said Lawrence, trying to put up his best nice guy facade yet.

" Your Id" coldly replied the soldier.

" Yeah sure" said Lawrence, giving his scroll to be scanned. He started to play around with his fingers, nervously glancing as the soldiers scanned his scroll.

" Hmmm...says here your wife's got medical condition. Is that why you're heading to the city?" asked the soldier.

" Yeah, w-weak heart valve, you know that kinda stuff." answered Lawrence nervously.

The soldier looked over to see his wife and turned his attention towards his scroll again.

" Hmm...never said anything about having a child." said the soldier.

" Is that your kid?" he continued.

At this moment, Lawrence started to become extremely scared. His heart started beating faster and faster , pounding away at his chest. He was sweating bullets and playing around with his fingers even more.

" Y-yeah" he answered nervously.

" But there's no birth certificate, no medical records , nothing?" said the soldier, now looking at Lawrence with what seemed to be a death glare underneath that helmet.

" He ...he was born a f-f-few hours ago!" answered Lawrence, while gulping down.

" Is that so?" continued the soldier.

" W-well, w-we stay in a r-really small town soooo, not a lotta stuff gets noticed and she just gave birth to him in the middle of the journey, so yeah things got really ...complicated" said Lawrence.

" Oh really?...You do know that if you two have illegal custody or guardianship of that baby, you both are gonna be in big trouble" said the soldier in a dark monotone.

" No really it's true, he's my son!" fired back Lawrence.

"Hmm" the soldier expressed. He looked back and forth between Lawrence and his wife, before turning his back on them , checking in on his scroll and talking to his superior officers. Those two minutes were the most frightening minutes in Lawrence's life. Katherine was looking on frantically as she could see him standing there nervously.

Soon the soldier came back to him and after a long pause he answered " You two better not be lying...sigh...when you reach Atlas city, go to the nearest hospital and REGISTER HIS NAME there. Pronto. Got it?"

" Yes! Got it! Thank you so much!" said Lawrence, who was clearly overjoyed.

" Yeah, yeah don't sweat it..now move along" said the soldier.

" Can we board?" Katherine asked a returning Lawrence.

" Yeah we can. Let's go" answered Lawrence quickly. No sooner said than done they were aboard the transport ship, leaving their small town hardships behind, ready to start anew. It also Katherine's best and only chance at treating her condition. She was suffering from weakened heart valve and Atlas city was her only chance at survival, especially since don't really get the same amount of medical treatments as humans do, something Lawrence knew all too well about. From the looks of it, Katherine had become attached to the baby and so did he too. As her husband, the responsibility of her happiness and well being rested on his shoulders. Add to that, he had now no choice but to take care of the kid as well, ..something he was never really ready for. Katherine always wanted a baby but her poor health meant they could never conceive one. He could see now why she became so enamored towards the baby. He could already see her doting and adoring him. Letting out a smile he went back to her corner and sat with her as the ship started moving.

The ship itself was already crowded as it started to move and even then it was still shaky. As Lawrence looked at the baby, his thoughts were still lingering towards the scent. At first he thought it was because of the liquid that the scent was strange but now he realized that was not the case. His nose was strong, it was his trusted ally in a harsh world and it never lied. But even it couldn't figure out the scent that belonged to the baby. It was neither human nor faunus ( not any that he knows of)... it was something else.

 _I wonder...where did you really come from kid_ he thought to himself.

"Something wrong?" asked Katherine

" Nah, just curious. His scent's so different, and all those tubes that were sticking outta him." answered Lawrence.

" I guess he's something else huh? hasn't even cried since the past hour. he looks so...peaceful" said Katherine." What do you wanna name him?" she continued.

" U-Uh me! oh umm...well...umm...let's see " _murmuring_ " AH! got it...how about Lucien" he answered Lawrence.

"Lucien?" Katherine questioned.

" Don't you remember? The great Wolven Faunus who fought during the Faunus Rights Revolution" he answered proudly.

"Oh, right. I knew only you would come up with something like that" said Katherine with a bland, unimpressed look in her face.

" What you don't like it?" he asked.

" No! nothing like that. I actually like it. It's...nice" she answered looking at the baby. She could see that the tubes had left their marks on him, especially around the arms.

" Lucien Farron, huh? got a nice ring to it" she continued.

" I guess so" said Lawrence. And soon they were dozing off, waiting for the transport ship to reach Atlas city, ready to start a new chapter in their lives.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_7 Years Later_

In the outskirts of Atlas city , a small meadow existed. In the many clearings of the meadow laid several tombstones. It became the preferred place for many to put their loved ones to rest there. Every once in a while, people would come here with fresh bouquet of flowers for their significant ones. Among them was Lawrence. Once a month he would come here with a small bouquet of flowers picked straight from the meadows and place them in Katherine's grave. After several years of struggling, her heart finally gave in ; the treatment she received only sought to delay the inevitable and while it did happen , she lasted long enough to see Lucien grow up,...sadly not enough for him to remember her well. In the end, she was finally free from this tormenting world, leaving Lawrence face it on his own , firmly resting in peace.

" Hey, Kat" said Lawrence with a weak smile, while placing the bouquet onto her grave.

" Been a while, huh? ...yeah I was kinda busy " he continued, trying to maintain his composure. Looking up at the evening sky, Lawrence took another deep breath before letting out a sigh.

" Well...life's been fine for us I guess. Kid's growing up just fine , well...it's never been easy for us faunus in the first place anyway but I'm getting by just fine too." At this moment , he was struggling to keep his composure.

Letting out a deep sigh he continued " I don't how to do this anymore, it used be so easy with you around. Without you it just feels so...empty. I love my boy, but I don't know if I can raise him anymore. He can't grow up like this! not with someone like me, a criminal!" he was now starting to lose it.

" Ever since you were gone, I've been doing stuff that I know you'd never be proud of. But what am I supposed to do ?! keep on working at the docks! It's barely enough to feed him let alone me too!" he continued venting out his frustration.

After a few minutes of continued verbal lashing, he calmed down and sat beside the grave. " I know, I know, even now you're still right. No matter how many times I try to justify it, I'd never be able to look him and say that daddy works as a crook. Can I."

 _* Scroll ringing* * Hey Lawrence, it's me, Ken. Listen change of plans, there's gonna be a faunus rights protest outside an Atlas tech building a week from now. We're gonna use that as cover, so It's gonna go ahead of schedule, alright. Just one more stint and it'll all be better for the White Fang, us included. Anyways...call me when you can*_

" It's always gotta be one more stint" Lawrence said to himself. Looking back at it, he wasn't sure associating himself with the White Fang was ever a good idea. But the lure of benefits was far too pleasing, especially if it meant a better future for Lucien...or so he kept on justifying to himself.

"Kat I know you're gonna hate this, but I got no choice...I'm too far in it. I'm doing this for Lucien" Lawrence said while getting up. " I gotta go now, I love you ok" and with that he was off.

 _One hour later._

As Lawrence walked into the School campus, an elderly lady was standing by waiting for him. Beside her was a familiar face for Lawrence. One that kept him going through all the hard times.

" Dad!" shouted the boy happily, as he ran towards him.

" Hey champ! was I late?" asked Lawrence as he greeted his 'son'.

The boy shook his head.

 _*cough* * cough*_ the elderly lady motioned to get their attention.

" An hour and a half after everyone else has left seems to be an understatement Mr. Farron." said the lady.

" This isn't the first time either nor can it keep up like this" she continued.

" I know, I'm sorry ma'am but works been keeping me a lot hooked lately and I can't afford a babysitter either. Won't happen again, I promise." he replied.

" I hope I can believe you Mr. Farron. I understand how difficult it must be for a single father like you, but I've been telling you time and time again that if you need any help, you can come to me." the lady answered back.

" Thank you...for everything. But I can get by on my own." said Lawrence.

" Very well Mr. Farron. But do remember to take care of yourself as well" said the lady smiling.

" I will. Thanks for looking out for him. I appreciate it".

" Hey kiddo , want a piggy back ride?" asked Lawrence looking at the boy.

" Yeah!" said the boy joyously.

" Alright, hold on tight ok" said Lawrence taking a seated position. After the boy climbed, the two started walking back home.

" So tell me, Lucien, did you wait long for me?" asked Lawrence.

"No..." answered Lucien.

" I sorry about it. Daddy had a lot of work today." said Lawrence. As they continued, the evening sky had given way to the stars.

" Dad, I'm hungry" whined Lucien as his stomach started grumbling.

" Don't worry, we're almost home" replied Lawrence.

As they reached their apartment, Lawrence opened the door, knelt down to let Lucien dismount from his back.

" Alright go change up while I make dinner" said Lawrence.

" Ok dad" replied Lucien, as he playfully ran to his room.

" And don't ru-" _*thud*._ Lawrence was interrupted mid sentence when Lucien fell flat on his face, due to running without look down. He Slowly got up, dusted himself off and went on his way without even looking back. Lawrence just let out a small chuckle and went to the kitchen to make dinner. The apartment they lived in was small, with only three rooms, consisting of a living room, kitchen and Lucien's bedroom along with a bathroom/toilet, but it was enough for both them.

At dinner there seemed to be an awkward amount of silence, which isn't saying much considering Lucien was not much a of a talkative kid.

"So how's school today ?" asked Lawrence attempting to break the ice.

" Fine" answered Lucien.

" And your friends?" Lawrence asked.

" They're nice" replied Lucien.

" Did you have fun?" Lawrence pressed on.

" Yeah" answered Lucien nonchalantly before he resumed eating.

 _*sigh* you are something else son_ thought Lawrence. As Lucien was eating, he couldn't help but notice that the scars from his arms, where the tubes used to be were still there. Still it wasn't much of a big deal now.

 _Later that night_

" And so, the sky rider flew with all of his might into the forest of eternal life, hoping to break the curse that was chained to his arm. The end" said Lawrence as he closed the book.

"Awww, tell me another story dad" whined Lucien.

"Another time kiddo, alright. Time for bed now, you got school tomorrow" Lawrence said, while brushing his son's hair.

" Ok, goodnight dad".

"Goodnight Lucien, sweet dreams." and with that Lawrence tucked Lucien under his blanket and turned off the lights in his room. Closing the door, he went back to his living room,(Where he sleeps) and heaved a sigh of relief. He took out his scroll and after much hesitation, made the call.

 _*Ringing*_

 _*hello?*_

" Ken it's me, Lawrence, tell me about the plans again for next week"

 _* Yeah! sure thing buddy, um...well...you see I just info from an activist colleague of mine that there's gonna be mass demonstration just outside one of the main buildings of Atlas Tech*_

" The same place we're after"

 _* Exactly! That's why the higher ups at the White Fang wanna use that as their best chance to get their spotlight. Send a message, you know fancy propaganda shit.*_

" But that would mean-"

 _* Yeah I know, a lot of people are gonna die. But hey, not my problem or yours for that matter, humans , faunus , doesn't matter, we're just hired guns.*_

 _*sighing*_ " Yeah, I know. Fine! What's the date?"

 _*Friday, a week from now, don't worry about the toys, I'll handle it. Just be there. So you with me?*_

 _*sighing*_ " Yeah I'm in, but it's gonna be my last one"

 _* Yeah whatever man, you life not mine. Alright , see you around bud*_

" Yeah see you too"

* _Call ends*_

After putting away the scroll, Lawrence took the time to sit on the couch and look at the family photo. The sight of the three of them together brought back a rush of happy memories. Memories which were cut short by the sudden tragedy that took place years ago. Reminiscing those old memories made him come to a realization : he was tarnishing the legacy of not of Katherine's memories but also that of Lucien's. Had she been still alive, she would never have approved of his current occupation. All the sacrifices she had made would have been for naught, and he knew , much to his shame that Lucien would go grow up the wrong way if he were ever to find out that his father was murdering people. He had made up his mind ; this would be his last stint and he would leave this job forever. For his son.

 _Just one more job_ he thought to himself as he slowly rested on his couch and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own RWBY. That honor goes to Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum. But I do Own the Oc's.**

 _The following week_

The day had arrived. The day Lawrence had dreaded for weeks, looking uneasy at the calendar every chance he had. The day he just wanted to get over with ; just like any kid who wanted to get the day of exam results over with : only this time it was much, much worse. As the alarm in his scroll beeped, his heart pounded. He knew this was it, this was the day. As he arrived at the spot he could already see a lot of people had gathered there, majority of them were faunus, but there were also some human sympathizers as well.

 _*sigh* Let's get this over with,_ he thought to himself. There was no turning back now, but the least he could hope for was that the bloodshed would be less than estimated.

"Pssst, Lawrence over here" whispered Ken.

" Is everyone here?" asked Lawrence.

" Mostly everyone" answered Ken. " Here, just get ready with yours" continued Ken as he passed a gun to Lawrence in secret.

As he quickly holstered his gun, he could see, all around him that the mass demonstration was already starting.

 _"We want our rights"," we're not animals", " Give us better treatment", " Workers right!" " Payday or Nayday!"_

Those were shouts were becoming more and more common. They synced with Lawrence's beating heart. He was getting more and more nervous, his hand shaking profusely.

 _I just hope you don't have to see me do this,_ he thought to himself. Lucien was thankfully safe in school and he would be out harm's way...or so he thought.

How wrong he was,... how wrong he really was.

 _Meanwhile at school_

Today was a great day for the all kids at Lucien's school. It was a half day , and that meant that all the kids could go home earlier than usual ; and the best part was , the next day was the weekend. There were smiles on the faces of the kids as they all went rushed out of the school door with happy screams that were met with equally anticipated delight in the face of their parents. Mothers and fathers reached out to grab their kids and take them home or somewhere else fun.

" Hey dad!? Can we go to the park today? asked one kid.

" Ha, ha alright, alright" answered the father.

" Daddy can we get some ice cream ?" a little girl asked.

" Anything for you, sweetie" the father answered.

All these little bits of conversation became more common as more and more kids started exiting the school. Almost all of them started to leave the school grounds happily with their parents in each hand holding them...all except one kid.

He simply sat in the school swing watching as all the kids left with their parents. He was hoping his own parent would show up, or that he had not forgotten about it. Soon the place had become deserted, dusted and quiet.

" He forgot about it, didn't he?" the boy said to himself, as he slowly swung to the dusty breeze left by the mob's wake. The creaky steel of the swing became his only companion for even the teachers could not do much about it as it has always been like this and this time they couldn't watch over him either as they had their own priorities to attend to.

After an hour and a half or so, Lucien's face started to get even more gloomier and gloomier until he got off of the swing. He let out a heavy sigh and started walking and walking... and walking with his head facing the ground. He walked past the other kids, who were with their parents, some enjoying ice cream, some playing, some happily chatting and some even staring at him, for he was the odd one out. But he didn't care...not anymore, he just kept on walking till he was out of view.

 _Back in Atlas tech_

The crowd had started to become even more riled up than ever before with more and more people.

 _* Alright get ready people, wait for the signal and then, strike em out"_ said Ken on the earpiece.

All Lawrence could do now was wait. As he camped out, his heart started pounding again as his hand started to shake. Breathing heavily Lawrence decided to take a look around in order to keep himself busy. All around him all he could see were swarms of angry protestors, riled up in their believe of righteous fury, nothing really caught his eye...until he saw a familiar face walking by.

Lucien had decided to walk his way back home, with his head down and a heave of sadness in his face. In the distance he could see a large gathering of people. But that didn't matter to him, all he wanted now was to get back home. _I guess he's busy again,_ he thought to himself and just as he was thinking about it, he heard a familiar voice.

" Lucien!" Lawrence shouted as he ran towards.

"Dad!" answered Lucien with a sign of genuine shock as his dad ran towards. As he approached him, he quickly hid his gun behind his back.

" What are you doing here! Don't you have School?!" Lawrence questioned angrily.

To which Lucien replied, with a sad tone " yeah, but it's over now. Didn't you remember? I told you".

That answer hit Lawrence right where it hurts the most. All this time he had been so busy, so fixated on doing this one job,...justifying it as a way to make Lucien's life better ; that he had indirectly made it worse for him. His 'job' had made him an almost nonexistent father. His 'job' had made him miss out on Lucien's 5th Birthday, his ' JOB' had made him missed out on his son's first extracurricular game, his 'JOB' always made him late for picking Lucien up from school. He was the only thing Lucien has ever had for Katherine had died out a long time ago. _I'm the only thing he's ever had and this is how I treat him? ...sighing...ENOUGH OF THIS, SCREW THIS JOB!,_ he angrily thought to himself.

 _*"Hey! It's gonna start people, just a few more minutes, everybody get re-"_ Lawrence simple took off the earpiece and threw it away. _Go to hell, I'm done with this,_ Lawrence angrily replied in his mind.

Facing towards his son, he took a seated position to get to his level and placed one hand on his shoulders. With his face towards the ground, Lawrence asked," Lucien, did you wait that long for me?".

"Yeah" timidly answered Lucien. As he said that, he started to notice that a few tears were starting to roll out of his father's obscured eyes.

"Da-"

" Let's ...go... home kiddo. I'll...buy...ice cream for ...you" continued Lawrence, unable to hold it in anymore.

But just as father and son were finally about to reconcile, something within Lucien started to happen.

 _Hate...hate...despair...sadness...agony...frustration...ANGER! HATE! AGONY! THE PAIN! THE DESPAIR! ALL OF THEMMM!_

He started to hear voices in his head, eerie voices that were starting to drill into his mind, like needles being driven into his brain. The pain was excruciating as he clutched his head in agony screaming in pain.

" What's happening!? Lucien! Talk to me!" desperately shouted Lawrence, holding him close.

" It...hurts...sooooo...MUCH! AAARRGH!" screamed Lucien.

As he tried to open his eyes, all that he could see were people, riled up with so much anger. Everywhere he looked , there was only the sight of angry people, pushing, shouting, assaulting, destroying, swearing. Somehow he could feel their anger and frustration. And with each sight, the voices in his head became more and more prominent.

 _SOOOO MUUCCHH HAATTEE, SOOO MUUCCHH PAAIIN! ,_ the voices screamed in his head.

The only thing Lucien could ever do was clutch his head and hoped the pain would go away.

" Hold on. I'm getting us outta here!" said Lawrence frantically as he carried Lucien away. But just as they were about to make an exit...it happened.

*BAAANNNGGG* cue massive explosion in the building*

The assault had started. There was mass confusion amongst the protestors. Some joined in on the attack while some run away in fear. Gunshots were heard everywhere and there was chaos and confusion all around. But just as the assault was swift, the Law responded swifty as well, with waves of androids , drones and soldiers arriving in the dozens. It had become a bloody war. While initially having the upper hand, the White Fang and their hired guns slowly started to lose ground. As bullets started flying, bodies started dropping. Among the casualties were many of Lawrence's former crew. Unfortunately, Ken was amongst them. _This just wasn't a good day, heh ,_ thought Ken as the light slowly started to fade away.

Using the confusion to mask his escape, Lawrence carried Lucien and held on to him as tight as he could. Lucien on the other hand could only clutch his head and hope that the pain would stop. Lawrence ran,...ran faster than he had ever in his whole life. It felt like running for a purpose, running from past sins, and running to start anew. And then the exit had arrived. They were gonna make i-

*BANG!*

A shot was fired, and Lawrence felt a massive amount of pain as he slowly started to lose sensation in his body. His eyes widened as he fell into his knees and dropped Lucien. He looked down , only to see a rush of blood flowing from him chest and blood started dripping from his mouth as he collapsed to the floor.

" Dad...?" said Lucien weakly , as tears started rolling down.

Using all of his remaining strength, Lawrence reached out to him with his bloody hand.

" Lu...cien ...r-run" and with his final words , he finally expired...departed from this world.

For a moment, time seemed to have completely stopped for Lucien. The pain in his seemed to have been nullified. The voices gone. There was no more of that, it was now only filled with grief, sadness, anger and...confusion. Clutching his head and pulling out his hair, all he felt like doing was scream and viciously he screamed, with teary eyes widening with every ounce of pent up frustration that was being released. After a while, he could scream no more ; breathing heavily , his body seemed to have given out on him for now all that he could see was the lifeless body of his father...the only one who was most precious to him. And now he was gone...

But then Lucien's hand started to twitch violently as his eyes widened in shock.

 _HATE! SADNESS! GRIEF!_

the voices were back again, and with them the pain. His body started to change and painfully at that and all Lucien could ever do was helplessly scream in pain.

" AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" he scream as his limbs stared to extend, his back started protruding and his body started to get cover in black fur while a crest started to form around his head.

By the time he opened his eyes again...he wasn't the same 'person' anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

_***News coverage***_

 _*Breaking new ; what started as a peaceful demonstration by faunus rights activists outside one of the Atlas tech buildings has now turned into a three-way disaster. Starting with a mass riot, an all out terrorist attack by the White Fang and now a Grimm wreaking havoc on the 11th District. Many have speculated that the creature was brought in by the White Fang to spread fear and terror amongst the citizens. The military has been called in to contain the situation as the entire district has been put in lockdown. Citizens are advised to remain indoors while the military eliminates the threat.*_

 _*Siren beeping* Attention, all citizens are advised to remain indoors for your own safety. District 11 is under temporary lockdown. I repeat, all citizens must remain indoors!_

The entire district had been thrown into chaos, as the military closed in. With the sudden appearance of a Grimm right in the middle of the city, there was confusion everywhere as neither the authority nor law enforcements had expected this kind of threat to appear smack-dab in the middle of nowhere. As soldiers rushed in what they saw was something unusual...

A Grimm, no bigger than a wolf was ferociously carving a path through the androids. It resembled a Beowulf but smaller. It had large forelimbs with armored spikes coming out of each hand, spiked hair running all the way through the back. The strangest of all, were two ribbons like objects protruding out its neck. However it's most defining feature were it's eyes. Fiery red eyes that struck a chord in every soldier's minds. Eyes that screamed a bloodthirsty monster, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

The battled dragged on for hours, with Grimm attacking aggressively at every hence it got. However the repeated firing of androids, drones and soldiers started to become problematic for the young Grimm and it soon made a hasty retreat, running through the rooftops and the alleyways.

"Don't let it get away!' shouted a soldier.

"After it!" shouted another.

" Thunderbird , this is team alpha, the creature has escaped and is heading towards you direction, I repeat, heading towards your direction, do you see it?" said one soldier on the radio.

 _* Alpha , this is thunderbird, yeah we see it. Already in hot pursuit.*_ a voice spoke from an airship.

 _*Agile little bastard*_ the voice said , as the ship gave chase to the Grimm.

 _*It's heading for the docks!*_

The Grimm ran frantically through the alleyways until it reached an open area. In the horizon it could see nothing but the endless sea seemingly reaching a dead end as it tried to look for another route. Just then the entire military unit had converged onto it's location. Letting out a screaming roar, it readied itself for a last stand.

And so, it began. Shots were fired from all directions, pining the creature. It tried it's best to fight back but the sheer number on attacks were starting to take it's toll. A hailstorm of attacks kept it pinned down barely able to retaliate, let alone move. As it prepared to retreat yet again , the airship had it's targeting system locked onto the Grimm.

" Fire" spoke a voice inside the ship.

As the Grimm jumped, so too did the ship release a massive energy blast that send the Grimm flying down to the ground.

Once the dust settled, the soldiers gathered to the area where it landed only to see a large crater and the creature, struggling to get up. As it got up, the Grimm began to spasm violently and it seemed to be screaming in pain. The soldiers were confused, but held on to their guns tightly.

" Hold you fire!" Shouted one of the officers.

"Steady men!" he continued.

As the Grimm roared violently, it's body started to change ; starting with it's forelimbs it slowly started reverting back to it's original self. It's body became smaller and smaller, it's limbs starting to become more and more humanoid and the hair on its body started falling off.

Finally, as it curled up into a fetal position , what laid before the soldiers baffled them. For what they saw now was a white haired boy no older than 7 or 8.

" He...he's just a kid." said one of the shocked soldiers.

" Yeah, just... around my son's age " said another.

Baffled and confused, the soldiers really had absolutely no idea what to do anymore. Each looking at one another , some scratching their heads, some talking , some still having their guns on the unconscious kid while some lowering theirs.

" You...think that's really a kid?"

" I don't know man, could be some sort of mind trick"

"What do we do now? I mean we can't just shoot him...right?"

"What if it's not a kid, just some new trick?"

As the soldiers were busy debating the airship descended from the air and landed near them. There they immediately made way for the door and stood guard. As the door opened, the soldiers stood in rows as an authoritarian figure emerged from the shadows and started walking towards the crater. As he walked past the soldiers, they all saluted him. Upon reaching the crater, he started inspecting the boy. "Hmmmm" he said to himself.

As he was busy inspecting, one of the officers approached him from behind.

"What do we do now...General?"

The General stood, turned around and face him.

" Take him to Blacksite 1. There we'll see what we can do" the General said.

" But Blacksite 1 , that's-" the officer objected , only to have his sentence cut off.

" Tell them, General Ironwood said so" was his simple answer.

 **Hello everyone, if your still reading this fic, thank you for it. I really appreciate it and I hope you like it. I did make a very rough sketch of Lucien (before and after transformation) as well as his Grimm form. It's not really the best but it should give you some ideas on how he looks like. You can check it put on deviant art.( Aeso3) Once again thank you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Blacksite1_

For the first time in what seemed to be years, the staff and personnel at Blacksite 1 were put on full alert.

 _*All Personnel , report to your stations immediately* * This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill*_

 _* All commanding officers are requested to report to the Communications room to await the arrival of Supreme General James Ironwood._

The sounding of the siren marked the first time in a very long time, the everyone had to rush out to their respective positions. Located deep in the treacherous death seeker's Mountains ( named so for it's immensely steep paths and cliffs that made travelling by land impossible), it was built to be one of Atlas's most well kept secret; a top secret research and intelligence facility that nobody within or outside of the kingdom could ever have the privilege of accessing it, let alone even have knowledge of it unless the Site's supreme authority permitted. However, while diligent as ever, the Blacksite1 personnel had not seen serious action since the Faunus Rights Revolution. As the continued screech of the siren echoed through the hallways and corridors of the interior, a massive dropship escorted by smaller frigates was approaching their vicinity.

By the time everyone in the area had arrived to their stations, the small fleet had started descending. Everyone in the facility, from soldiers, scientists, interior staffs to intelligence officers readied themselves for the arrival of their 'guest'. They patiently waited albeit with a little bit of confusion in their minds as to what was really so dire that it called for an emergency protocol. As the fleet descended onto the hangar. Once the main dropship landed, the doors immediately opened as large squad came rushing out , pulling a large cart holding cylindrical capsule.

" This package is to be delivered to the R&D labs ASAP. General's orders. Now move it!" barked one of the field officers to the stationed guards.

As the stationed garrison watched on, they only looked upon in curiosity as to what was so important in the pod as it was being pushed through the facility. As the remaining troops exited the ship, General Ironwood was the last to come out. As he arrived at the entrance, the soldiers immediately stood straight and saluted him.

" At ease" Ironwood calmly responded.

" General, it's an honor to meet you sir. So what brings you here?" asked the head officer.

" Hmmm, let's just say you'll find out soon enough, Colonel" was his reply.

" Very well, welcome to Blacksite1" said the Colonel , as they entered the facility, while closing the doors to the frigid and unforgiving mountains.

It was a busy 24 hours at Blacksite1. There was an atmosphere of excitement buzzing amongst the scientists. They were as busy as ever. After seeing the live feeds of the soldiers who participated in the 11th district, even the troops stationed had their jaws hanging as to what they just saw ; a Grimm just transformed into a kid.

" Seriously!' asked one of the soldiers.

" Yup. Trust me , we had the same expressions you guys are having right now" replied another.

" Yeah, I guess so. Bet those dorks are having are commotion right now." another said.

James Ironwood had seen a lot of thing in his career as a military officer. Sociopathic terrorists, giant monsters, globophobic officers...but this was something completely different. He had more questions than answers and very soon the Atlesian council would descend on his head like pestering crows. Heck, he even took leave from his duty as headmaster just to be here. Sighing, he entered the main office.

" What do we have here?" he asked one of intel officers.

" Well, we got a lot of stuff here, including who he is or ...well ..might be."

"Continue" Ironwood said.

" His name is Lucien Farron, well that's what he goes by anyways. Son of Lawrence and Katherine Farron. Both parents deceased, with Lawrence being the current one. Heck !, even says here he was one of those casualties in the 11th district crossfire. A human kid raised by two faunus, huh, never knew it could happen" the officer continued.

"He's not human, at least not from the looks of it." Ironwood Implied.

" Well, don't know about that sir but facial ID matches perfectly. Well almost anyways : just can't figure out the change in hair and Iris color then and now. Used to be black and brown, now it's all white and red. Could be because of some 'shock' factor. Never know"

"So anything else , sir?" the officer asked.

" No, that'll be all" Ironwood replied as he continued looking at the monitor. He could see the scientist taking blood samples from the boy's comatose body and conducting various types of research. " What are you?" he asked looking at the monitor.

 _48 hours later, at the Communications room_

General Ironwood opened the door to his office in the Communications room. Entering the eerily secluded room, he activated a monitor and took a seat. Soon three obscured faces appeared on the monitor.

" General Ironwood" said one of the anonymous councilmen. The voice was of female origin.

" Councilmen" Ironwood replied.

" I hope you have some answers in regards to this 'incident' General. We would be very glad to hear it" another councilman said.

" To be honest noble councilmen, since the 48 hours we've held him, we've had more questions than answers" Ironwood said while rubbing his chin.

" Is that so? Well, do tell us about this recent...'discovery'" a third councilman said.

" What we can theorize is that, the boy is...to an extent, a Grimm. Considering how he reacts so viciously to negative emotions or that his physiology resembles one." Ironwood replied, while also showing camera footage of the boy being held in a solitary confinement, switching back and forth between transforming and lashing out and huddling in a corner.

" Impossible!...but also interesting" the second councilman said.

" We haven't really tested him with others of his kind, to see if how they interact with him yet."

" I see. Anything else General?" the first councilwoman spoke.

" All in all, we don't really know what we're dealing with. Either we're dealing with a new type of Grimm : one that can mimic and imitate humans and even believe itself to be one..."

" Yes? carry on" pressed the third councilman.

" Or what we have here is a half-Grimm, half-human. The first and so far the only one of his kind." With that said, Ironwood continued to show them samples, pictures and videos of this 'half-Grimm'.

After a few minutes of silence, the councilwoman spoke up. " After viewing this for ourselves, even we have much to discuss"

" It seems, we are ourselves are at a dilemma" the second councilman spoke.

" If what you say is true General, whether the boy is an infiltrator or a half-breed, the safety and security of not only Atlas but all four kingdoms will be at great risk. With that in mind, we are given choice of exterminating him now and end any threat that may he pose.." the third councilman said.

" Or keep him in custody and study him. As we all know very well, the body of a Grimm decomposes when dead and they tend to died in captivity. If the boy really is a Grimm, this presents a fantastic opportunity to know more about them and perhaps give humanity and edge against these feral beasts...General give us a moment to discuss this" the second councilman continued.

Ironwood sat in his office, which was eerily silent, for not even the howling winds outside came in. Unfazed by this silence, he rested on his chair, contemplating as to what to do now. The decision of the council would weigh heavily on fate of the boy. After a few minutes the monitors opened up again.

" General, it is our Fundamental duty that above all, the safety and security of the people of Remnant stands as our top priority regardless of any decisions. No matter how, tempting this offer might seem ; to have a bridge between two worlds, we've also come to believe that any mistake would be catastrophic." the councilwoman said.

" I see. Very well then -" Ironwood replied.

" But..." interrupted the second councilman. " Given your excellent reputation as both a military officer and headmaster of Atlas Academy, we have come to the decision to give you complete control over the fate of the boy. So long as the existence of a half-Grimm is kept a secret from the general public, we would be more than happy to keep any and all official involvements with him as far away as possible."

" The decision is yours and yours alone to make General. So long as no one within the governing bodies gets involved with this. It would be preferable for us to not have our hands dirty in this ethical standpoint. Whatever you decision, we wish you the best of luck General. Goodbye." continued the third councilman.

" You've all made the right decision councilmen. Once again, I thank you presenting me with this opportunity. Goodbye" Ironwood replied and with that the monitors all disappeared again.

Now , Ironwood had been presented with a opportunity of a lifetime. He could now find answers to all those questions he had been wondering about for years now. As he began browsing through his files , he thought to himself _, maybe with him, I can finally have the answers I need to make her_ , as he was doing so, he was busy observing a blueprint consisting of a humanoid girl.

 _12 hours earlier_

The moment he opened his eyes, Lucien realized that he was somewhere else. The ceiling was gray..not unlike his room and he couldn't see any windows. As he weakly got up, he realized that his was wearing some sort of uniform and the room he was in was confined with only a door. As he looked around, he saw nothing but gray walls everywhere. It room felt cold, as if he was inside a refrigerator. As his body started shaking from the cold , he suddenly heard a voice outside the door. He rushed towards the door and peeked at the small opening on the hatch.

" Hello?" he shouted. " Is anybody there? Please get me outta here"

" Please! Anybody!" said a frantic Lucien as he started banging the door.

"Dad?! Is that you? Where are you dad!?" he screamed as he started punching the door, to little effect.

" Please! Let me outta here! I'm begging you. I wanna see DAD!" he screamed, as tears started rolling down his eyes.

" Dad! Help me, I need you Dad! ...Please"

He had punched the door with all his might, but in return it only gave him bruised knuckles. Having spent all of his energy lashing out at the door, he fell to his knees, placing one hand on the door. The bruised knuckle gave him, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of not having his father around. As the memories started pouring back in, he started weeping as his tears started dropping on the cold hard floor.

" Don't ...l-leave me Dad *weeping* I n-need you..*weeping*" he wept as he huddled himself up leaning against the door. All he could think of now was his Father. The one and only person who had always been there for him. He tried his best to forget the sight of seeing his father covered in blood, dying in front of him and begging him to run. No: he tried his best to instead to visual his father standing in front of him, beckoning him with his smile, seemingly happy and content. But alas, it was not to be; the painful memories were just too much to be forgotten.

After a few minutes, his emotions had run dry. He was tired, too tired to lash out, too tired cry, too tired to even pity himself ; so all he did now was huddle himself up with this feeling of emptiness. A feeling he now truly felt for the first time as all around him, he now saw nothing but a black void...

But then suddenly, his hand started shaking again. His heart started pounding violently as his whole body started trembling. That sensation he had before was coming back. The voices were gone but the headaches returned, back for another attack. The feeling he had when he lost all control of himself was returning to him once again. A feeling once consumed by rage, seeking to hurt everything in sight was now consumed by grief, pity and loneliness seeking to make everything in sight feel the same way. His body started twitching violently as he started changing again. Within minutes, he was back to being the same mindless uncontrollable beast again.

Becoming the creature again, he started banging, gnawing and ramming the door although to the Grimm's chagrin, the door and the room were designed to withstand artillery strikes. Unbeknownst to the young Grimm however, was that a small camera was watching it from top right corner of the room. In the communications room, Ironwood was busy keeping watching the security feed when another voice barged in.

" He's quite persistent isn't he sir. I see now, why this was an emergency" said a scientist.

"Yes it was" was Ironwood's reply.

" So do you have the report, Doctor?" he asked.

" Well...yes of course! but...we still haven't got much data out of it yet. We'll still need more time. But this I can say...his cells are completely foreign in origin. Neither human nor faunus. Although he does look more like a human. Even I wouldn't be able to tell the difference " the scientist replied while handing a tablet scroll to the General.

" That won't be an issue for now, good job. Dismissed" Ironwood said.

" You're welcome sir, call us if you need anything." the scientist replied and went back on his way to the labs to conduct more research.

Resuming his position of watching the video feed, he could see that the creature had calmed down and now was transforming back to the boy again.

 _I see, so that's how it is,_ Ironwood thought to himself placing his hand on his chin. _The council will have their hands full with this one._

 _Two weeks later_

The daily ritual of constantly transforming back and forth , went on for two weeks. In those times, Lucien's only link to the outside world was a hatch that dropped him new pairs of clothes, food and water. Sometimes the water would shower down from the ceiling to clean up all the shedding. Even so everyday, the only thing he would ever do if he was in his normal state was to curl up in the bed and sit quietly for hours. He would barely eat, let alone sleep. This was beginning to take a toll on him physically and mentally.

Even though Ironwood had to return back to Atlas academy to maintain his duties as a headmaster there, sitting in his office he would also continue to keep tabs on the current situation at Blacksite 1. And every time he viewed the monitors, there were only two major things that happened. A creature lashing out on everything around him and a young boy huddled in his bed staying silent. The sight brought him great discomfort ...and a feeling of guilt inside. He was now in a predicament: Is it really a boy in there, born against his wishes with this curse,..unable to fight against his fate ?or was just a soulless monster pretending to be a child in order to trick people with their emotions and better judgment? He had to make a decision. A very important one for it very well mean the safety and security of his men. With a deep sigh he muttered to himself to make a choice in the following visit that he would make.

 _The following weekend_

Ironwood entered the facility with stern look on his face. He was holding a cylindrical flask with him as he went.

" Sir, I know you've made your choice sir, but I-I just think this is too dangerous. We don't know what he'll do , he's just too unpredictable." argued one of the scientists following him.

" That's why we have security , doctor, don't worry" reassured Ironwood.

As they finally arrived at the heavily sealed door , a soldier radioed in one of the control towers to open the door. Smoke started rising through it as it slowly started opening.

" Everybody stay back. We don't want to provoke him. Should anything happen to me,...do what you have to do" Ironwood ordered.

As he slowly entered the room , he approached the bed the Lucien was in. As the light shone on him for the first in a long time, Lucien slowly opened his eyes, only to see a man in uniforms approach him. Seeing another person for the first time in weeks frightened him so much that his eyes widened in fear as he screamed and tried to back away.

" Wait. Hold on, it's ok " reassured the man as he reached out his hand. Cornered and scared out of his wits, Lucien was absolutely confused as to what was going on and what he should do.

" It's ok. It' ok. I won't hurt...Lucien" the man reassured him.

 _He knows my name!?_ Lucien thought to himself. This made him even more confused as to what to do now. He simply put his hands on his head and curled up again, shaking in fear.

"Look I can help you. I want to help you. But you have to trust me." the man pressed on in soft tone.

After a few moments of silences, Lucien gathered what remained of his rationality and very slowly pulled himself towards the man until he faced him. The man in return smiled and sat down to his level. He could see that the man was well dressed and clean shaved,..not like father who had stubbles all around him. Without any mirror Lucien himself could not see that he himself had changed.

" Here , I want you to drink this" Ironwood as he pored some sort of hot liquid into the cup of the flask.

"W-what i-is it? " he asked weakly.

" It'll make you feel better." he answered.

As he reached for the cup, Lucien could already feel the steam coming out of the cup and coursing through his arms and into his body again. A warm sensation he hadn't felt for a long time. As he shakily took hold of the cup, he took a sip of this strange black liquid. And as he took in, something inside of him started to change. The feeling of warmth started to course through his joints and veins again. The headaches he had were starting to disappear almost entirely. His head started feeling light again and his mind felt calm again, as if he was light as air. To him, taste didn't matter, it was pure ecstasy. As he finish the sip, he immediately gulped down the remaining drink all the way in. After he finished it, he took the time to catch his breath again.

" How are you feeling now?" asked the man.

" I feel better now,... thank you mister. But...what is it" Lucien asked while hand back the cup.

" Black tea." the man replied.

" Mister? how did you know my name?" Lucien asked.

" We've known. Ever since the day you-..I mean we took you in" was the man's answer.

" So, is my ...dad?" Lucien continued asking.

At this, Ironwood simply looked the other way with a sad look on his face." I'm sorry" was his only answer.

Hearing this Lucien lowered his head and asked again. " Hey mister? have you ...ever felt like this before. Like you feel really really sad and you don't know what to do anymore?"

After a few moments, the man answered " I have".

After hesitating for a brief, moment , Ironwood asked. " Lucien, I know it's hard for you, but I need you to help me, ok? Do you remember anything that you saw during that day?. After what happened to your...father?"

" After Dad...*breathing deeply* died, I felt really sad and hurt and all around me I could only see people being angry. It felt as if I was feeling their anger inside of me, all of it. There were voices inside my head. They were whispering to me, and it made my head hurt so much."

"Anything else?" Ironwood pressed on.

" And then...my body started acting weird. It felt painful and my mind was going blank. And then...I couldn't remember much, everything around me seemed hazy. Like I was having a bad dream."

" Hmm, I see."

" Lucien, My name is General James Ironwood. I'm here to help and make things better for you. But in order to do that you have to hear me out ?" Ironwood said slowly to which Lucien simply nodded in response.

" What happened there was you ,Lucien. You're not human, you're not a faunus either. You're a Grimm. A half-Grimm. I'm sorry, but there was no other easy way to say this to you."

After telling him this, he took out his scroll and opened up Lucien's ID file .

" This was you before." Ironwood said, showing Lucien his image..or at least how he still believed he looked like with black hair and brown eyes.

" And...this is you now" Ironwood continued, showing Lucien the mirror in scroll. And what Lucien saw did not please him. His hair had become messy and completely white in color. His Iris had gone from brown to complete red ; fiery red eyes that struck a chord ,while his pupils were swollen up and blackened from the stress. As he saw his mirror image, Lucien could only gawk at it as a single tear rolled down his left eye.

As Ironwood put back his scroll, Lucien simply lowered his head even further, obscuring his eyes and he gripped the mattress of his bed hard while gritting his teeth. Tears were rolling from his eyes as he struggle to stay composed...not that he really was to begin with.

At this Ironwood placed a hand on his shoulder , to which Lucien looked up, remembering that familiar gesture.

" Lucien, listen to me. What happened to you was unjust and unfair. Losing someone precious is hard. But this is how life is, ...it's never easy. And that's why you have to be strong. If you're afraid of becoming that monster again, then don't be scared. You'll only become a monster if you let bad things affect you. So learn to not let bad things get in your head. I can and I will help you in every way that I can but in return you must listen to everything I say and do exactly as I tell you to do. Ok?"

"Ok... Mr. Ironwood" Lucien replied.

" Good. I'll have you moved to your new room. Now get up" Ironwood said as he got up and reached out his hand helping Lucien up to his feet.

As they exited the room, the security guards were all pointing their guns at Lucien.

But just then Ironwood stepped between Lucien and his men.

"At ease. Take him to Observation quarters" Ironwood said as he motioned his hand towards his men.

" But sir, is he-?' the scientist said.

" Don't worry, he'll cooperate now." Ironwood replied.

" So what'll we do now sir?" the scientist again asked.

" Keep an eye on him and make sure he's looked after whenever I'm away. Right now, I need to have a chat a few 'friends' of mine".


	6. Chapter 6

"Rise and shine kid, it's time"

A guard emerged from the door of Lucien's room, prompting him to follow him.

" Alright" the boy responded in a meek tone as he followed the guard to the RND Department. It has been several weeks since his 'incarceration' in Blacksite 1 and the young Halfling had now grown accustomed to living out his new life here.

" Good morning Lucien." A scientist greeted him with a warm smile.

" How are you feeling today?"

The half-Grimm looked away at this, scratching the back of his head.

" I'm doing fine doctor" he half heartedly responded.

" Very well then, we shall begin" the scientist turned around, beckoning them to follow him towards his desired destination. It was a laboratory with various caches of equipment, notes and computers placed all over the room.

" Please take a seat" the scientist motioned his hand towards an elaborately designed seat.

At his behest, Lucien made his way towards the seat. As sat in the chair metallic restrains were placed over his arms and legs as a large apparatus slowly lowered itself over his head. As the apparatus lowered, electrodes were place all over his head as it finally attaches itself onto him, needle like machines started inserting themselves onto the holes of the apparatus. Lucien gritted his teeth as he was in clear discomfort.

" Just try to relax as best you can" the scientist patted Lucien's shoulders as he made his way towards the computers.

" Are you ready" he asked.

Lucien simply nodded as best he could.

" Good. Beginning brain stimulation test!" . A screeching, drilling sound pierced through the laboratory as Lucien blacked out.

This had become a daily ritual for Lucien. Everyday was muddle with checkups and tests and evaluations. He was constantly kept under watched 24/7, even in his room, which all under psychological evaluation. The tests were not always pleasant, such as having needles jab through his eyes or being kept in chambers filled with some sort of liquids while having tubes attached to is body. He, however, endured it as best he could, partly out of loyalty for General Ironwood and partly for fear of what would happen if he gave in to his emotions and become that monster again.

But life was not all needles and pins, as he was also provided with books to read and toys to play as well during his spare time. The General would occasionally visit him every now and then, and teach him something; whether it was good habits and manners, greetings and certain words and addresses. He would also occasionally bring accessories from the outside world as well. In a sense, he had become his only source of contact with the world beyond the facility.

In the chilling yet hellish blizzard of the mountains , a ship was braving the storm as it made it's way towards the facility. It contained four valuable passengers; passengers who played a vital role in the safekeeping of Remnant. They worked in the shadows, beyond the prying eyes of the respective governments and knew the ins and outs of Remnant. Every myth and folklore was a real as it could get to them. Nothing, no matter how absurd, was taken for granted.

" Thank you for agreeing to this"

"If it hadn't been this important, none of us wouldn't have agreed to this, James" a man replied.

" Still, can't really tell if I've been drinking too much or you're just getting crazier Jimmy. For a story to come up like that."

" Believe what you want to believe, but at the very least see it for yourself first, Qrow" Ironwood replied with a stern look o his face.

Qrow simply leaned against the wall and gave out a sarcastic grin. " Says the guy, who blew up half a city block to get one Grimm."

" A Grimm appearing right in the heart of the city was matter of utmost security. I did what I had to do to protect the citizens of Atlas!." Ironwood was getting irritated by the second.

" Yeah sure thing Jimmy! Real smart of ya! Handle a Single Grimm rampage by bringing in a DESTROYER CLASS GUNSHIP! What were planning to do? Blow up half the city with it? Found a kid in it and now it's become a big deal! " as he said that, Qrow took a flask of whisky and chugged it in. " Should've gotten a medal for it James...in Idiocracy! He continued.

" Thats...enough!"

" Ozpin?" Ironwood said, as he looked on with surprise

"James, if you would kindly, please shed some light for us. Headmasters and instructors like myself and Ms Goodwitch don't necessarily leave the our respective academies for trivial. The other two headmasters had summarily good reasons for refusing your invitation. So If we're to believe you, we need to know everything" Ozpin said.

Ironwood moved from his seat and placed his scroll on the table, which lit up. From it, various holographic images were put on display. It contained various pictures, videos and documents regarding the half Grimm.

"The day we found him, we were left with more questions than answers. Even now, everything we know so far is in these documents. For all we he could be something else entirely, but we've decided to stick to just labelling him a half-breed, judging from its appearance."

"Is he capable of producing aura?" a woman asked.

"He does, but only at a minimal amount. In fact, I should say it's below average."

Ironwood continued scrolling through all the displayed files, till he reached a file simply written 01. As he clicked on the file it displayed a video feed of Lucien in his early days of captivity

" This was taken a week after his capture. This video was what brought us to believe that he was a half-Grimm."

The three other people watched in astonishment as the boy started transforming into a feral beast. A beast which almost resembled a Grimm.

" You've gotta be kidding me! A kid can turn into that!?" exclaimed Qrow.

" A mere child that's capable of transforming into one of the most feared creatures in all of remnant. This is beyond absurd!" Glynda said as she continued to observe the creature rampaging across the room.

"Hmm... It certainly does defy all of our expectations and beliefs." Said Ozpin, tenting his fingers.

" What is the boy's condition?" asked Glynda.

" He's currently residing in another room. He's being kept under 24 hour's observation. All the data that you receive here are from the tests and evaluations the staff conducted." Ironwood answered.

" So what's the kid like?" Qrow asked.

" You're about to find that out for yourselves. We're here."

The ship landed safely onto the platform as soldiers rushed out from the safety of the facility , to greet and escort their guests. "Welcome back General. I take it they're the guests that you talked about" the Colonel greeted as he looked on at the three other people.

" Yes they are"

" Well, alright then people! Move it! Hate to see good people freezing out in the snow!"

The strong gates of Blacksite1 closed in as the blizzard continued to grow ever stronger, fiercer by the minute. Inside the warmth of the facility, Ironwood led his comrades further inwards, touring them along the way.

" You've all been given level 5 security clearance, so feel free to check anywhere you like after we're done"

" hmph, layers and layers of boxy rooms and labs with nerds running around. Yup , sounds really interesting to tour around." Qrow replied sarcastically.

" If you have no interest in this, you're free to leave"

" Oops, looks like I forgot to bring my nerd repellent. Looks like I'm staying." Ironwood grumbled and continued on touring them.

As they finally reached their destination, a group of staff members were standing near the door looking anxious.

" General!" exclaimed one of the staff members.

The four rushed towards the door, as the staff members moved aside.

" What's going on?" Ironwood ordered.

" He's at it again sir!" the staff member said, moving frantically. " Calm down! Tell me what it is again?" Ironwood asked, putting his hands on her shoulder.

Taking in a deep breathe, she replied " He's hurting himself again, gnawing at his hands.! We were about to go in but you showed up just now. We're so sorry sir, you told us to keep an eye on him and take care of him but ...not one week goes without him attempting self harm"

" hmph, this is the fifth time he's been doing this" Ironwood muttered to himself as put his hand on his face, shaking in annoyance.

" Does this happen often?" Ozpin pried.

" More so than you think, that boy has been having issues since his father's passing."

"Very well, open the door and send for medic" the General ordered.

As they entered , all they could see was a somewhat messy room, filled to the brim with papers everywhere. There were so many papers, it almost covered the floors. The papers themselves were filled with drawings; although not of the pleasant , and adorable drawings as expected of youngsters. They were more akin to scribbling and disturbing writings. As the door closed behind them, they were greeted by the sight of a boy sitting in the corner, facing towards the wall and what would seem to be him feasting on his own arm. As the sound of fleshy chunks and grunting were made.

" Lucien?"

Hearing this, he immediately turned around only to see the General along with three other people, who all seemed to have a ghastly look on their faces. And who wouldn't? For in front of them sat a boy who had a bloody mouth and his hand which seemed to have been chewed consistently. He sat and stared at them with a look of surprise and shocked ; almost like someone who's just been caught at their most private moment.

Ironwood stepped forward and approached him with a stern look on his face. " You're at this again Lucien! How many times do I have to tell you : Hurting yourself is not going to help you!"

Lucien simply put his down in shame as received his scolding that he so believed he deserved.

" James, if I may let me take it from here" the spectacled man said as he moved in towards Lucien.

" Lucien,... my name is Professor Ozpin. I'm a friend of General Ironwood here: We all are. We're all here to help you as best we can ; so please come forward." Ozpin nudged as he took a chair and sat.

After a brief hesitation, the white haired boy finally stepped out of the corner and made his way towards the elders.

" Please, take a seat" said Ozpin as he pointed his cane towards the bed.

Obeying his request, Lucien made his way towards his bed and sat on it, bloodied and messy all over.

Putting his head down while gripping the gnawed hand, Lucien sat anxiously while waiting for someone to break to silence.

" Is ...is..he really your friend Mr Ironwood?" he asked nervously.

" Yes he is. Close in fact. Professor Ozpin here is a very good friend of mine" Ironwood replied in a much calmer tone." Now why don't you introduce yourself properly?"

" I..I'm...ummm...I ..."

" Lucien what did I tell you about greeting people?"

At this, the ashen haired boy raised his head, and struggled to make eye contact with them, embarrassed to show his bloody face to them.

" Oh!...um... my name is Lucien Farron. It's...um..nice to meet you all"

" Hello Lucien. I'm Glynda Goodwitch."

" Hey Kid. You can call me Qrow, with a Q. Nice to meet you"

" And of course, you already know me. I'm Professor Ozpin"

" Resting his cane up o his lap, Ozpin continued. " Now Lucien, tell me...why do you harm yourself like all the time?"

After a brief moment of hesitation, the white haired boy answered. " The..the ..voices. It's the voice. They keep on saying things to me. They keep on telling to hurt somebody. They're all in my head...all the time; sometimes whispering, sometimes screaming at me to do something bad. And every time, ...my head hurts."

" Is that so-" Ozpin leaned from the chair, seemingly having his interest piqued.

" Yeah. So I write down everything that they say to me ..in the papers. To make it all go away." Lucien pointed out at all the scribbled papers on the floor.

" But even then, they still won't stop yelling at me and my head won't stop hurting."

Lucien scratch his head as he tried to continue. " But when I hurt myself, they stop screaming at me. They go away...they always go away. And somehow, it hurts but I still feel better."

" Ah! I see" Ozpin exclaimed." It seems you have a very excited monkey in your head!"

"huh?" Lucien looked on with curiosity.

" It appears you don't understand yet. Well, would you like me to explain?"

" Uh huh" Lucien nodded in agreement."

Ozpin shifted his chair slightly as prepared to start while the others simply watch in silence.

" Now, have you ever seen a wolf before?"

" Yeah. In the zoo!"

" Well then, surely you must have seen how livid they are when they don't get their food. Moving from cage to cage, growling and snarling at everything they see. A hungry wolf is never a good thing.

And just like the Wold without the meat , our mind can also get a little unhappy when we don't do something to keep it busy."

"So what do we do , when it happens, Mr Ozpin?"

" We feed the wolf of course, ...or in this case, we give our mind something to do. Draw, dance, sing, do whatever you want, but make sure to keep that wolf in your mind busy. And all of these would certainly be better than hurting yourself"

As Ozpin continued his parable, the door opened and in came a woman with medical items in her hand. " The doctor is here as you requested General."

" Good, I want you to tend to his wounds and clean up everything you see here" Ironwood instructed them.

" Yes Sir!"

" It's seems our time is up for now. Well it was certainly a pleasure to meet you" Ozpin said as he stood up from his chair." Remember Lucien, feed that wolf of yours, and those voices should go away."

" Okay. Um...thank you..Mr Ozpin..and everyone else."  
" Remember, we're all here for you. Should you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask us for it." said Glynda.

And with that final advice , the four departed, to let the staff do their duty.

As they were leaving the room, Ironwood turned around and faced the other three.

" Oz, Glynda, James. There's something else I want to show. Come with me to the Communications room."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't like this." Glynda scoffed as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Neither do I, but there's no denying that what James said is a possibility" said Ozpin.

"So what you're saying here, General, is that the little runt isn't the only one of his kind running around Remnant?" Qrow scowled as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes. Right now, it's only a theory. But one I can't deny could be true. "

" And what circumstances has led you believe in this ' theory ', James?" Ozpin questioned. In reply, Ironwood placed his hand on the table as the windows of the room began to shut and the doors locked. " Cut off all communication recordings in this room and shut off all camera feeds."

" Voice recognition : General James Ironwood. Order confirmed" and with that the security cameras shut down as the room became eerily silent. Tampering with the table once again, he activated a holographic projection of a computer screen and opened up various new files.

" As we all know, captive Grimm die fast and even when they die, their bodies dissolve in the air. Ever since Lucien's been theorized as a half-Grimm, I thought there was only way that could ever be made even remotely possible." Ironwood continued to type into the computer as pictures and video feeds appeared." So I sent in some of my agents there. To the one place where it could all be possible."

" Wait, you don't mean?" said Glynda. Her eyes widened at the suggestion of James's possible 'theory'.

" Olz'zaq's Tomb, huh?" Qrow completed the sentence, gazing deeply into the video feed. He carried an expression of deadpan seriousness at that moment; dropping any kind of sarcasm or humour.

" But the bastard's been sealed for over a century now! People think he's just some sort of myth now. There's no way he could wake up from a curse like that!" Qrow continued as he expression became more and more brooding.

" That's true, but Olz'zaq is also the only Grimm, whose body remains fully intact " Glynda told Qrow.

" Which also means, that certain individuals who are aware of his existence would no doubt be allured by the possibility of using Olz'zaq's remains for their own purpose. But yet, even if it had happen , we would know and still...I simply can't take it with a grain of salt either." Said Ozpin as he stared on intently at the monitor.

" Unfortunately it's even more worse, when my agents reached the rendezvous point the area was already tampered with" Ironwood replied.

" what! Impossible !" exclaimed Glynda. At that instant, Ironwood showed them the camera feed of one of the agents as they entered the burial site. Through the camera they could see a giant monster , towering over mountains crystallized in red. What was even worse was that the surrounding areas were filled to the brim with archaeological equipments and other such trivialities.

" You've gotta be kidding me"

" We've picked up these equipments and ...as far as we can tell, they're quite outdated. Judgin by the design and extent of rust, my guess is that they probably date back at least 50 years."

" So from all the evidence you've gathered so far, you believe that somebody in their insanity, decided to use Olz'zaq's DNA to create a hybrid of a human and a Grimm?"

"Exactly Glynda" Ironwood said." And that's why I believe there could be more half-breeds than just Lucien."

" And if there's more half-breeds than just the kid..."

" We could be in absolute danger" Ironwood replied.

" If what James say is true, then I fear we are looking at a far greater than we could have ever imagined. If there are more half-Grimm than just Lucien, than there is a threat the lives right beneath our bellies. Doctors, Lawyers, Teachers , Secretaries, any one of them could simply be ravenous beasts hiding in plain sight" Ozpin said as he looked deep into the monitors; eyes deadpan as ever.

" But" he continued

" if that were the case, we would already be under attack as we speak. There is something else at play here. A force we do not know as of yet."

Ironwood paced his hand on the table once more, and in an instant the computer shut itself down as the windows opened and light re-entered the room.

" Then what do you suggest Oz?"

" If Lucien really is a product of Olz'zaq remains and there are more of his ' children ', then we can be sure that there will be forces that seek to use him for there own purposes, ill or otherwise. For now, my intuition tells me that keeping him here is the safest option ; at least until we can think of a safer alternative."

" And the witnesses? Half of Atlas probably already know about him. Thanks to Jimmy's little show" Qrow sarcastically quipped.

" Half of Atlas and any and all kin believe him to be dead with his father. And the staff here are professionals who are trained for this type of situations. That's why we're here in Blacksite 1."

" And the council? Ooooo! Betcha didn't see that coming huh James!?" Qrow said as he clapped his hands in a mocking manner.

Hearing this, Ironwood lowered his head as he faced away from them walking towards the window. "About that...there's something else I haven't told you all." Ironwood continued to stare at the glass window, gazing intently at the fierce blizzard that was brushing intently against magnificent mountain range.

" When he first arrived, the council gave full control over him. However a month into this offer, for reasons unknown , decided to reconsider their decision. Instead they wanted him executed." Ironwood turned back towards to face them. " I negotiated with them but they wouldn't have it. They considered him too much of a threat...hypocritical lot." Ironwood curled up his fists on the table as he angrily murmured.

" And how did the negotiations go?" asked Glynda

" I wasn't in any position to argue with them but I managed to talk them into not killing him immediately. They agreed to spare him and allowed Blacksite 1 to continue conducting research on him. But he's been given a five year term only, after which he is to be summarily executed."

"So the kids living on borrowed time. That's just great" whined Qrow.

Calm as he ever could be , Ozpin took centre stage amongst the inner circle." On the contrary Qrow, I believe this actually presents us with an opportunity to a few shortcomings...a blessing in disguise if you will. If on that the council believes that Lucien is well and truly dead, they can heave a sigh of relief in knowing that the threat of a half-Grimm or whatever monster that they think he will be, is long gone. And that goes for all the personnel here at Blacksite 1."

" So what you're suggesting is...?"

"Deceive them. If they all truly believe that he is dead, they'll should have no incentive to think so otherwise. In other words..."

" We fake his death" said Qrow.

" Exactly. If all is truly as it and Lucien is truly connected to Olz'zaq and that there are others like him, the forces at work will be drawn to him. We need him alive as best we can if we are prevent any possible attempt at reviving Olz'zaq. The God of hated must never awaken from his sleep at all costs."

" Sounds like a plan I can get behind" exclaimed Qrow.

" Agreed" said Glynda, agreeing.

" I haven't had any alternatives yet. So it seems your plan is the productive so far Oz" Ironwood replied, nodding his head in cooperation.

" If there are no objections then, it seems we can commence. Enjoy this five years of your life...it might be your last."


	8. Chapter 8

" Alright secondary Aura testing in 3..2..1.."

A scientist gave the green signal as Lucien was strapped into a glass pod which was placed next to a giant machine. As it activated, the tubes around it began to glow bright yellow as it was powering up. Giving out a loud humming sound, it seem to have some effect on Lucien as he tightened his body, curled up his fist and gritted his teeth.

Observing him were Ironwood and Ozpin ; watching intently and with interest from another platform nearby. Next to the monitors was a digital measurement system that seems to be filling up to certain point below the large red mark. They watched as it was slowing filling up, getting closer and closer to the desired mark and then...

" Aww, not again!"A scientist shouted. The machine had stopped humming as the meter completely stopped filling just below the mark.

" So that is the extent of his Aura, is it?" Ozpin questioned.

" Apparently this is the highest he can produce" Ironwood replied as he continued gazing into the monitors.

" By highest you mean always below average".

" I've been telling you all this time and time again: he just can't seem to produce a strong enough Aura, let alone enough to constitute with the average human and Faunus. However, it's certainly an improvement from before."

Ozpin walked up to computer screen and dabbled with it as various screenshots were displayed." Is that so?"

" When we first tested him, his Aura was pathetically low. He's certainly come a long way, albeit only by mere inches and I highly doubt that it will get anymore higher than this. It's as though his two different physiologies are constantly at odds with each other : one half a being with a soul and another ravenous soulless monster".

" Well when you put it that way, it is certainly plausible James" said Ozpin." But think of it this way; a Grimm which can produce Aura simply because it's other half is a human with a soul. If creating an Aura simply requires an existence of a soul, I can only imagine possibility of inanimate or synthetic objects having Auras simply because they have a 'soul'."

" Always the philosopher , huh, Oz" Ironwood said as he let out a small chuckle." But I think your onto something. I could already imagine an army of drones and androids capable of fighting enemies with Auras at their disposal. As many of fact, Lucien's existence brought about a possibility for an idea which I already had."

"And that would be?" Ozpin enquired.

" I'm sorry but I can't disclose it as of now, but I assure you in a few years time, when it's done, it'll help save our people and the world."

" But enough about this," Ironwood continued as he tried to change the topic. " How's Glynda ?"

Hearing this, Ozpin stared at him with a look of suspicious intent before calmly sipping his mug of coffee. " She certainly seems to be handling Beacon fairly well in my absence."

" Well it is for the best. I'm sure should wouldn't want to see it."

" That may be, but...does he know ?" Ozpin stared at the monitor as he said this.

" No...no he doesn't " Ironwood coldly replied as he dropped all facade of cheerfulness in his face.

" Good, it's best he doesn't realize ...that he has only a week left to live."

Deep in the treacherous edges of death seeker's mountains, two men in hooded cloaks were staring at the brightly lit Blacksite 1 facility. Their faces were obscured by masks that were demonic in shape and form. One of them was of golden serpentine design while the other much larger individual's one was shaped like a demonic black lion.

" So this is the infamous Blacksite 1 huh?" the lion masked individual said.

" Yup, looks, sounds and ...* sniff* ..bleah! ...reeks like it" The serpent masked man replied.

" Whatdya think they're doing with the artificial strain?"

" Beats me, ...thought we squished them decades ago. I suppose if there's only one of them in there and it's been there for ten years, they're probably juicing em up on some weird stuff. Though I hardly assume something as clueless as the Governments of the four kingdoms could have any idea as to what it really is"

" Get ready boys! " the serpentine masked man said loudly as he snapped his fingers. In an instant , an army of other hooded men appeared behind, presumably awaiting their command.

Feeling the energy of conflict in the atmosphere the man in the Lion mask starting growling as he slashed a smile beneath the mask. He smashed his fists together as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

" DOSEN'T MATTER ANYMORE. BEEN WAITIN HERE FOR WEEKS NOW. THOSE WEAKLINGS IN THE FRONTIER WERE HARDLY A MORESEL. MAYBE THE FORCES OF THE FOUR KINGDOMS WILL GIVE ME A BETER CHALLENGE. **THESE FANGS ARE GETTING HUNGRY FOR SOME BLOOD. IT TIME TO FEAST!"** he roared.

" It's a shame really. Could've used those masks that the White Fang used. Would've made it easier to just frame them for it. Still... could use some cutting myself! Hehehe...lets go"

After the daily 'sessions' were over, Lucien was escorted back to his room as usual. Five years of this chore had made him accustomed to all the unpleasant experiments he had been subjected to. Believing this to be only life he would ever have, he lived it blissfully and embraced it as best he could ...unaware that he was living on borrowed time. "Lucien!" a voice called out from behind. Lucien turned around only to see a familiar face. "Oh! Hello Mr Ozpin" Lucien said.

"It's certainly been a long time. My, my, you've certainly grown."

"Really?" Lucien looked up with a curious face.

"Indeed. The last time we met you barely reached my waist. Age has been kind to it seems." Complimented Ozpin.

"O-oh!...really ? ...that's...um...I...um.." Lucien stuttered as scratched the back of his head. "T-thank you, Mr Ozpin" he continued with his face flustered, unable to register the compliment, mundane as it may seem to most.

As they continued chatting, Ozpin noticed through the corner of his eye that Lucien's arms were covered in scars. But they were not scars of olds wounds; they were fresh.

"Harming yourself again, are you Lucien?" Ozpin asked.

"Well ...I- I didn't do it...that much anymore. The voices still tell me. But I-I did what you told me to! I kept the wolf busy but...sometimes it still happens?" he shot back.

Ozpin simply shook his head as he groaned. "You like don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You like harming yourself. People don't necessary maim themselves willing...even to keep voices out"

Hearing this, Lucien resorted lowering his head down in shame...: something which had become an occasional habit. "So am I strange... If I do this, am I a bad person?"

Ozpin walked up to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Lucien, I'm not one who judges people on what they choose to do with their lives, but I think it's important that you hear this: Neither I nor Mr Ironwood, Qrow or Miss Glynda have any objection to what you do with your life...but the world out there is blunt and cruel and people who harm themselves are looked down upon as weak of mind and heart."

"So I'm bad because I'm a masochist too, huh" Lucien said with a heavy heart.

"I know it's not the nicest thing to hear, but I feel you need to hear an elder's honest opinion on this."

As Ozpin lifted his hand from Lucien's shoulder, his scroll started beeping.

"Oh! It's nearly time for me to go. I'm sorry departing like this Lucien but I have an important errand with Mr Qrow...if I can find him... I'll see you soon" Ozpin said, as he gave off a more friendly face.

"Ok Mr Ozpin." Lucien said as he departed back to his quarters. As the door closed behind him, he leaned against the wall of the door as he rubbed the shoulder where Ozpin placed his hand on. As he did this , a feeling of strong sensation returned ...a sensation he felt so long ago. _What was it?_ He thought to himself. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes as he tried to focus through the sea of his chaotic mind...trying to reach to the deepest depths of it. And then...it happened.

" _Lucien, did you wait this long for me?" , " Lets...go...home kiddo. I'll...buy...ice cream for...you" ," Lu...cien...r-run"_ ; memories...memories that had been repressed for five years had finally started returning to him again. When Ozpin placed his hand on his shoulder, it did more than just bring about a feeling of nostalgia. It triggered a raw nerve; one which had not been struck for years now.

His heart started pounding as he sank into the floor. The feelings which he had been locking out for so long had finally started to resurface again. He clutched his hair with both his hands as tears started flowing through his eyes and snot from his nose as he began weeping profusely from the resurgence of these painful memories. And then ...it got worse...

 _Lucien...Lucien,_ voices whispered inside his head; over the years the voices became less and less agonizing, they spoke less like brutes and more like sophisticated men and women. Yet even after all of this, they still carried out the same message: and that was to bring out his feral side.

 _You want it Lucien, stop resisting..._ they pestered. As they voices pestered through his head, a strange feeling crept upon him. That long lost feeling inside his body, the urge...that desire...that...FERAL CRAVING.

"AAAARH!" Lucien screamed as he crouched to the floor, his body twitching rapidly. "NO!..Not Agaaaaiiiinnn!" he screamed as he struggled to control it. _STOP FIGHITNG...GIVE IN...You need us_ ; the voices grew ever more vocal as Lucien tried to keep himself at bay.

"Must ...Feed the wolf, must feed the animal, must feed the wolf, keep the wolf BUSY!" he started chanting as he mustered all of his strength to pick himself with the help of the study desk. His body was already of on the verge of starting to change again. Using all of his strength the banged his head against the wall, hoping it would help control it. It indeed knocked him back and gave him a nasty cut on his forehead but it was no avail. He body started shaking and protruding violently. "NOOOO! ARRRGH!" he screamed as crawled towards the bathroom, desperately looking for a way out of this.

"Gotta keep it busy, can't...let...it out!" he muttered to himself as he scrambled through the various items placed in the sink, none of which were even remotely capable of causing harm...except...

Lucien's bloodshot eyes caught a sharp glimpse of the edge of the toothbrush. Quickly grabbing it between his hands, Lucien lifted and pointed it towards his right eye, bringing it closer and closer as his hands started shaking violently ; sweat, tears and snot all flowing at the same time as he swallowed one last gulp down his throat. And with a steady aim, he moved it away from his eye...

And then jabbed it quickly and forcefully into his right eye...

 _Mess hall; a few minutes earlier._

"Qrow, there you are" Ozpin said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Yeah,*hic*... what's up Oz.*hic*" Qrow nonchalantly replied as he sat on one of the dining tables with his legs comfortably stretched out on the table. Next to him, was his flask, which was open and seemingly empty?

"This is the last place I expected you to camp in" Ozpin groaned a sigh as he looked at Qrow.

"Well...sorry bout that...* hic*...got...soooooooooooo" Qrow started drooling as he said those words. "Booooored with those ex...*hic* periments. Was *hic* almost ...*hic* falling asleep."

"You do know they have spare quarters here, right?" Ozpin replied.

"Oh! * Hic * hehehe...Almost forgot about that * hic*, I forgt to bring my * hic * ...'nerd repellent' hehe" Qrow chuckled, his face pink as an elephant, flustered like a shy girl asking out a date.

As Ozpin chuckled and stared at his comrade's pitiful state, his scroll started beeping. As he took it out and activated it, he saw it was a message from Ironwood. _* Ozpin, Something's happening to Lucien. Looks like he's about to transform again. Meet me at his room. And ...did you find Qrow?"_

"I'll be on my way, James. Qrow will be there...shortly". Just as he was to make his way there, the earth suddenly shook up, setting everything off balance. In seconds, sirens started flaring across the room as emergency lights started beeping.

 _Intruder alert, intruder alert, sector 7 has been breached. All personnel please report to the armoury immediately. This is not a drill. Repeat: this is not a drill._

"James, what's happening!" Ozpin shouted.

" _Unknown assailants are assaulting from sector7. If it's what I think it is, they're probably after Lucien"_

"I knew it. Then we'll make sure it doesn't happen. Have you men ready to hold the line James. We'll need to get to Lucien before they do."

"Ugh...what's...happening Oz?" Ozpin turned around to see Qrow, rubbing his head; trying to shake the feeling of hangover as best he could.

"We have intruders. Get to your senses and meet us at Lucien's room."

"Yeah, just gimme a minute. I'll meet you guys there...Ugh" Qrow replied, still rubbing off the effects of alcohol.

And with that Ozpin nodded and dashed towards the mess hall's exit. _This is sooner than I anticipated,_ he thought to himself.

"AAAAAAHHHHH...IT HURTS!...AAAAHHH!" .Blood oozed, gushed and sprayed all over the room as Lucien screamed in pure agony at the feeling of a toothbrush lodged right into his bloody right eye. He was rolling on the floor kicking and shaking in all directions as he let out ear bleeding scream after another.

 _Fool...nothing you do will stop. Stop resisting; give in Lucien..._ the voices compelled him "HELP MEEEE! ...IT HURTS...MY EYE!...AAARRHH!" Lucien couldn't even bother listening to the voices; the pain had completely overcome him as all sensation in his body was flaring up. It was his whole body was having pain in all five senses; blood boiling, skin peeling, bone shattering pain.

"AAAAHHHHH..." he screamed. _Give in Lucien, You need us, this is who YOU ARE..._ as voices became more increasingly vocal, his body started to obey it, even if his mind resisted. His hands and feet stiffened as his Limbs started twitching violently. Slowly and surely, his body started changing.

Even so Lucien still tried to resist as best he could " I can't, I can't , I can't, I can't do this, I can't...I can...I...I Arr..ARRRRGGHT!...GRRRRRR" ...but it was all for nothing. His lips slashed a predatory grin as his teeth sharpened in the face of his foaming mouth. He knelt on all fours, gnarling and drooling as his mouth protruded and his limbs and backbone elongated. His skin covered in back fur and spikes jolted out of his elbows and shoulders.

By the time it was over, that dense shy boy was long gone. In his place was a towering wolf-life beast, with teeth sharpened and instincts feral than ever. Stomping on the fallen toothbrush and crushing it, it made it's way through the door, one-eyed; after five years of dormant slumber, it was free again, stronger than ever, and raging with feral vengeance.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirens blazed through the who facility as soldiers rushed in every corridor. Just a few years ago, the personnel Blacksite 1 clamoured for action ; now, it seems they were about to get too much of it.

A unit of soldiers marched towards sector 7, weapons in hand. As they reached the outer edge of the sector, they were treated to a horrifying sight. A sea of corpses;... corpses of their colleagues, friends and comrades, all butchered. The culprits stood there, theirs robes concealing their faces yet failing to hide the blood in their hands. Turning their heads, they simply stared at them with a sense of apathy in their hidden.

The soldiers quickly responded to this threat, forming a defensive formation; blocking their access to the rest of the facility. Backing them up were their robotic Atlesian Knights and drones, ready to assist their masters.

"Alright, hold your line people!"

"What the hell are they?!" a soldier murmured. Fingers on the trigger ready to pull at pull at a moment's notice against enemies who were unpredictable at best. Lines were now drawn against two sides in a showdown. The very best men and women of Atlas were ready.

"General, they're just standing there. Orders?" an officer radioed in nervously.

" _Just hold your ground. Don't let them get anywhere past this sector"_ Ironwood replied over the radio. He looked intently at the security cameras from the communications room. If they were the unknown forces that Ozpin was talking about then they were truly in trouble. They were now up against an enemy whose strength and tactics were yet to be determined.

As they continued their stare down, one of the hooded figures did something strange. He stepped forward and spread his arms opened. As he did so, his body started to twitch violently and he growled menacingly at the ceiling. The defending party startled as they got ready to fire.

"Wait! Not yet" the officer ordered.

As they held their fire, they were treated to a sight of a man whose body was starting to change into something else.

"Hey it's just like that kid's "

"Oh shit! He's turning into one of those things! Open fire!" the officer shouted.

But it was a little too late, for the beast had now been unleashed. It lunged at one of the soldiers, tearing him apart before the bullets could even reach him. Subsequently, the other joined in, some transforming into things that resembled Grimm to an extent, while some didn't, preferring to use their sheathed blades as weapons.

The sound of gunfire erupted as bullets flew everywhere while bodies of both sides lay on the ground. Even the machines were not spared; Knights and drones alike were getting smashed to bits. Ironwood looked at the monitor with a tensed face as fight was currently not going in his favour.

" _Everyone fall back to the sector 5 and rendezvous with the backup team. That's an order"_ He barked over the radio.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers all replied. "Let's move it! Fall back!" they screamed as the made way for a hasty retreat.

"Damn it!" Ironwood muttered as he hit the table in frustration. This was certainly a worst case scenario for him; being completely blindsided by an enemy whose existence he had no idea of. However, the one thing he did pick up on was the fact that they all could transform into Grimm-like beast: much like Lucien. As he inspected closer into the security cameras, he had another moment of eureka: some of the beasts resembled the one Lucien transformed into. They walked, crawled and attack like Beowolfs yet with slight, subtle differences in their features to somewhat distinguish them from their brethren: exactly like Lucien. Others still were turning into giant snakes and other sorts of monstrosities.

" _James what's happening!?"_ Ozpin shouted from the radio, snapping Ironwood off from his stupor.

"We're being overrun! I've ordered my men to fall back."

" _Overrun by what?"_ Ozpin asked.

"I don't know. They can turn into things that look like Grimm...Oz you don't think..."

" _Then it seems our worst fears have come true. Lucien was not the only one of his kind. Still, have you tracked him down?"_

"He's rampaging through the RnD labs. I've blocked all exits and ordered my men to stay away from him. But the Drones and Knights can't hold him off for long." Ironwood replied.

" _Is there any way for him to turn back?"_

"I think there is a way. I was planning to use it bu-"Ironwood was interrupted as thumping sounds of footsteps echoed through the room. Growls of monsters which seemed to be getting closer and closer.

" _James, what's happening?"_ Ozpin called through the radio. _" James!"_

"It looks like I have some uninvited guests. There's a sedative in one of the bio labs. It's a prototype but if he's still technically part human then it should subdue him long enough for him to turn back. Good Luck Ozpin". And with those final words, the General cocked his gun, readying it against the impeding intruders.

"Alright. Be careful James" Ozpin replied as he quickly made his way towards his destination. "Qrow meet me at the bio labs, we need to stop Lucien before they get to him." _"On my way"_ Qrow replied.

Limb after mechanical limb flew across the RnD room as the beast that was once Lucien tore them apart. The Atlesian knights were the perfect weapons to keep a beast under control. They lacked fear, anger, rage or any irrational thoughts or beliefs that their organic comrades would have. Instead their minds were filled to the brim with analytics, statistics and estimations of the most logical choices. With such a mental design aiding them, they rushed in and fired a volley of shots at the beast. Despite their overwhelming combination of fire, the Grimm quickly took cover and hid behind the crates. Amidst the pressure of firing in the same cover, they suddenly stopped to check in to see if the creature was still there, as they scanned the area, but to no avail.

As one of Knights scanned through a corner, a hand bursts from its chest. Sparks flew and cackled all over its body; it struggled to break free from the Grimm that emerged from the shadows. Before the other robots could quickly respond, it lunged at one of them and viciously ripped the robot's head apart with its jaw, gnawing at it till there was nothing but chips and wires. With a knight's head still stuck in its jaws, the half-Grimm ran towards cover before the bullets could reach him. As the Knights rushed forwards, the desk suddenly flew towards them, and crushed the upper half of one unfortunate robot. With only one knight remaining, the Grimm charged forward, simultaneously dodging the shots fired by the robot. As it reached the knight, it grabbed both of the robot's arm, separating limb from body and soon, torso from legs as well and with a viciously howl it stood over a pile of mechanical corpses.

Suddenly, the door opened as more Atlesian knights emerged. As they scanned over the sea of their dead brethren, they quickly split and formed a circle around the Grimm. This was certainly not the same Grimm that was fought years ago. Probability of success demanded a new tactic. The beast simply roared in anticipation.

The corridors were riddled with bodies everywhere, friend and foe alike. As Ozpin raced to bio labs all he could see before him was untold death and destruction. The whole facility had become a bloodbath. _It seems they've reached a stalemate...good Ozpin_ thought and continued running.

As he neared the labs, glazing eyes crept behind, stalking and following him , move for move. Ozpin suddenly stopped briefly, observing at how the atmosphere had suddenly changed; In comparison to the previous rooms which was rifled with tension and anger, the mood here felt dark and quiet...too quiet. Ozpin looked around before quickly continuing on his journey.

The doors of the Bio labs opened as Ozpin entered the now devastated room. Shattered glasses, upturned tables, destroyed lab equipments and samples, dead bodies on both sides everywhere...it was a classic example of a raid. "Hmmm...so it seems their bodies revert back to human form when the die...interesting..." Ozpin muttered as he carefully observed the room, looking for any signs of hostility. He had been feeling a presence stalking him for a while now, matching his every move and masking its own presence. He struck his cane to the ground, closing his eyes and waited for his 'stalker 'to reveal itself.

He waited as the perception of time slowed down; baiting himself to let whatever it was that was following him to reveal itself. With the sensation of his ears at its peak, the sound of thumping, running, animal-like grunting and clawing echoed through the ventilation systems. And with that he waited...and waited...and waited...

True to his suspicions a massive king taijitu burst from the door behind him, lunging at him to which he simply rolled out of the way. The serpent crashed onto the lab, unable to stop the momentum of its lunge, hitting the main portion of the lab with a devastating impact as the lab exploded. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, more Grimm emerged from the ventilations as they surrounded him. Looking around to see himself be surrounded by monsters everywhere, Ozpin smiled and let out a small chuckle as he tapped his cane onto the ground in response. Within seconds, the monsters charged at him full force, with every intention to tear him apart.

But they couldn't. A massive force field surrounded Ozpin as the Grimm attacked him with vain. Tapping into his cane again, he let out a massive burst of energy which sent every Grimm flying in all directions. Some seemingly knocked out, others killed by force itself; a testament of the immense power and experience the Headmaster of Beacon Academy had. But it was not yet over, for the king taijitu had recovered, coiled up, angry and ready for a second strike. It lunged forward, jaws widened as it ever got closer to Ozpin and then...

* Ka-ching*

The serpent's head flew off into another direction before it could even reach Ozpin, separated from its body. Ozpin simply stood still as Qrow whizzed past him , his sword in hand as he moved in one swift motion. By the time he landed, the snake's headless body was already lying prone on the ground.

"You certainly took your time" Ozpin remarked.

"Not even a 'thank you'? Hmmph, fine "Qrow barked back, sheathing his sword.

Ignoring Qrow's words, Ozpin walked up to one of the chamber pods containing a vial of strange liquid. Taking the vial out of the pods, Ozpin places it inside a massive syringe.

" So, what's inside it?" Qrow asks.

"It seems to be some sort of neuroleptic "Ozpin answered.

"Say that again? I don't speak nerd language"

"Tranquillisers" Ozpin bluntly replied.

As they were about to commence onto their objective, the sound of rumbling echoed through the vents again.

" it seems we have more uninvited guests coming our way. Qrow take the syringe and Injected it onto Lucien. He's trapped in the RnD labs. Ironwood will guide you." Ozpin ordered. " I'll keep our friends here occupied. Now go!"

"Got it! Good luck Oz" Qrow said as he took the syringe and took off.

The communications room was in the process of a long drawn out battle. The hooded men attacked Ironwood with their blades, slashing and thrusting at every attempt they could get. The general in return dodged and moved out of harm's way at every chance he got. As one attempted to stab him, he moved away from the direction of the thrust, placed a gun in the assailant's head and in seconds, blew his brains out. The rest soon followed as they were each received a fatal shot. Even when they tried to simultaneously gang up on him, he simply grazed through them and riddled their bodies with bullets.

As he stopped to take a minute to rest, the radio suddenly lit up as static noises came out of it. After a few moments, the static cleared up as a voice came from the other side.

 _* Jimmy ...hey James...Ironwood! You there?"_ the voice barked. "Qrow?" Ironwood muttered as he walked over to the radio. "Qrow, is that you?"

* _Yeah it's me. Listen I gotta this little needle you said was gonna stop the kid. Oz told me you know the way to the RnD labs. Point me there*_

"Understood. It's not far from where you are. I'm sending in the co-ordinates to your scroll". Ironwood dabbled a few controls in his scroll and with a click it was done.

Qrow opened up his scroll to see that a directional waypoint had now been provided in his map.

"Alright. I'll be going now."

As he ran, a group of hooded assailants stood in his way. Seeing them he simply took out his sword, and rushed towards them as they were charging towards him. In one swift motion, he decimated them, .slicing them apart before they even had a chance to hit him. Their blades fallen on the ground as blood splattered all over the room. Qrow didn't even bother to stop and look at them; he simply went on his way.

The whole place was becoming more and more devastated with each passing second as the casualties kept on rising. "Hmm, a somewhat better challenge, but only a meager one" The lion masked man said, while casually throwing a dead soldier to the ground.

"Too bad they die out so quickly. No even their Atlesian knights seem to last more than a second" the serpent masked man replied. He sat and looked over at the damaged robot, twisting and twirling with his knife.

" I'm disappointed in them; I risked compromising myself , coming to their turf, yearning for a worthy challenge from their legendary ' huntsmen' and this is what I get?" the big man said, clenching his fists.

"Whoa, easy there big boy, you know why we're here right? We got our orders…no going around that. Besides all this chaos and bloodshed is just what the doctor ordered".

"Hmm, a reasonable excuse. It seems we have to compromise". Suddenly the man's nose worked up as he sniffed into the air. "Wait *sniff*…I can smell him..* sniff* *sniff*...Male…Juvenile? His presence is nearby".

"Yeah I sense too alright. Let's go. I wanna have some fun" the serpent masked man said with a menacing grin on his face.

No sooner said than done the two men walked over their destroyed enemies as the continued on their

Objective, leaving a path of death and destruction in their wake.


	10. Chapter 10

Scarcely had Qrow ever met such stubborn opposition in his entire career. Every corridor was littered with enemies attempting to stop him in his path. At first encounter they were unpredictable opponents: easily capable of transforming into beasts on a whim, yet they seem to remarkably carry over their intelligence as well. Even so, it did little more than serve as hindrances for the seasoned veteran, who was quick to adapt to the new foes ; carving them up left and right, whether they turned to beasts or not.

"Dammit! These guys are slowing me down!" Qrow quirked, simultaneously dodging and slashing his way through the facility.

"Almost there!" .Qrow quickly slid under an assailant who was about to decapitate him; slicing his legs in between, before running against the wall and decapitating another with one swing. Landing on his feet, he took a few moments to catch his breath; for what laid before him was a locked door.

"Ironwood, I'm in the entrance of the RnD section. Get the door open."

After a few seconds of silence, the light on top of door lit from red to green.

" _Done. Be careful out there"_

Qrow sheathed his sword as he entered the area ...; ready for whatever challenge it would bring forth.

The RnD section; desolated and destroyed, seemed an almost uninteresting sight in Qrow's eyes. He carried a blank expression on his face, with an air of almost normalcy in it. It was however, not of boredom or laziness; it was more an expression of disinterest regarding the surrounding chaos and confusion, instead one which puts the objective into utmost priority before all else. With a mental attitude befitting a veteran huntsman, Qrow marched forward without any fear or hesitation.

As he stepped in further inwards, towards the heart of the beast, he was treated to a sight of destroyed knights everywhere. Using the trail of robotic corpses as breadcrumbs he followed it until the crumbs finally led him to person he was looking...or what was left of a person.

Before him, lay the beast that Lucien had become; a massive beowolf –like creature, ripping through an Atlesian knight, fierce in its exposition. Any normal man would have trembled in fear of such monsters; even most Huntsmen would flinch...but not Qrow. Suddenly the creature turned around, growling menacingly at having seen Qrow. With a foaming mouth, it stood up, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Qrow simply smiled at the creature's threatening growls as he readied the syringe in his hand. Switching to all four, the Grimm let out a deafening roar as it lunged forward. In response, the seasoned Huntsman dashed forward, vaulting over the barricade and delivering a massive vault kick to the monster's face. The Grimm crashed forward in lieu of the sheer momentum of the lunge and the force of the kick. Crashing into the barricades, it stood up readying to strike again. As the Huntsman charged forward with the syringe in hand, the Grimm delivered a backhand, knocking the syringe out of Qrow's hand in the process. "Dammit "he muttered to himself as he dodged a series of slashes from the massive hands and sharp claws of the Grimm. As he dodged on overhand swipe, he delivered a kick to the monster's chest, pushing himself against it until he finally reached a safe distance.

Reaching a stalemate again, the two squared off one another, sizing each other up. As Qrow stared at the monster straight n the face, he noticed something: The eye on the right side its face was kept shut. It seems he had found a definitive advantage, one which he was not going to hesitate to use. Turning round for a quick glance, he spotted the syringe at the corner of is eye. "Looks like it's gonna be harder than I thought" Qrow said, as he readied his sword in hand. "Sorry kid, I'm gonna help you...but...this might hurt a little". With a smirk, Qrow quickly darted towards the beast with sword in hand. Rolling over to avoid the incoming claws of the beast, he reached for the syringe and grabbed it with one hand. Quickly turning around, he saw the beast charging at him with claws swinging. Parrying the volley of attacks, the veteran Huntsman retaliated with attacks of his own: while also avoiding to not harm him too much. After a few minutes, the enraged beast raised its hands and struck it down beneath the Huntsman. But Qrow had anticipated the attack and struck an upward slash through the chest. The Grimm roared in pain, swinging wildly. Taking advantage of this and its blind right side, Qrow rushed towards the monster, delivering a spinning back kick to the Grimm's head, knocking it back. Landing on his feet, the veteran Huntsman could see that the creature had been stunned. With a narrow window of opportunity, he sprang into action, and jumped at the creature, with the syringe in hand ready to strike. But before he could even do that, The Grimm intercepted his move, caught him midair and quickly grabbed him by the neck .slamming him into a nearby wall and pinning him to it. Qrow struggled to free himself from the iron grip of the monster as it tightened its hold on him, slowly squeezing the air out of his lungs. As Qrow started choking on its grip, the Grimm readied its other hand, with sharpened claws poised to rip its foe to pieces. As it tightened its hold, it struck... as fast as lighting it was over in a flash...the sound of flesh being struck by a sharp object was made...

But alas, the claws had struck nothing but the wall as its targets head was in the other direction. The beast's eye widened as it felt a painful sharp sensation on its neck. It roared in pain as it released its grip on Qrow who dropped to the floor. The veteran Huntsman stood up dusted himself and watched as the creature moved around frantically struggling to get the lodged syringe out of its neck. When it finally did, it dropped the syringe as its body started convoluting violently while it roared in pain ; coiled up on the floor as its body started changing. The body started becoming smaller, the furs diminishing, the bones retracting as the roar slowly turned to scream as it finally transformed back to the boy it once was with clothes ripped and torn, panting heavily.

"Wow, you really were a handful" Qrow said, slowly walking towards him. "At least you're alright." Lucien struggled to come to his senses but finally managed to get up to his knees with one eye missing. "I've seen some freaky stuff over a lifetime but this has gotta be one of the weirdest, "Qrow continued. " So...care to explain how it all happened" the Huntsman questioned.

Lucien looked over his hand; a sense of guilt had taken over him: guilt that he let it take control of him. "I don't know. It's like, I could see, feel and think while I was becoming that thing...but...I just couldn't help it. I just couldn't control it. I felt like I had to hurt somebody. It almost felt like I needed to" the boy answered.

"Well, no use constipating life here kid. Let's get outta here. It's not safe."

Suddenly the ground started shaking as the ceiling crashed as rubbles fell from the top. The two quickly 'ducked out of the way as more robed assailants and their beastly companion landed in its wake. Upon landing they all turned towards Qrow, staring at him with the intent of blocking him from reaching the boy. They immediately rushed down on him, attempting to gang up and dog pile on him. The Huntsman respond by valiantly as the enemies kept on coming. "Dammit, there's too many of them! Run kid, run!" Qrow barked as he fought valiantly against the continuous wave of foes.

Lucien didn't need to hear twice. He made a break for it, running frantically; terrified at the sight of threats in his vulnerable human form. He ran and ran and ran; not knowing where to go or which direction to take for all the corridors looked to same to him. In his five year here he had never been able to move freely in the facility, rendering him helpless and lost in such a situation. Seeing the chaos and destruction unfold before him only made it feel worse for him. As he struggled to run, he felt a sharp sensation of immense pain and agony coursing throughout his entire body. Unable to bear the pain any longer, he stopped running , leaned against the wall and sat down as he held his hands to his chest tightly as it had a mass massive slash wound in it. There were also the multiple cuts and bruises along his body and the painful sensation of his missing right eye still lingering. Exhausted and weary, he desperately struggled to get up on his feet, knowing the dangers of standing still in such a place like this. Gathering his remaining strength he pressed on his way.

As he continued on his path limping along the way; out of nowhere a hand came in, grabbed him by his torn collar and tossed him across to a wall as he slammed against it with much force.

" Whaaaattt!...you gotta be kidding me. This is it. This is him?" The man in the serpent masked said as he burst out laughing. "Hahahahahha ...hahahah. ...Oh! So the Artificial strain that we've all been so worried for is nothing more than a kid" the man continued cackling.

"Hmmph, it certainly is a disappointment. We thought they were experimenting on some enhanced Grimm. To see it all be naught but a mere adolescent is certainly something they should be ashamed of" The larger man in the lion mask replied.

"Still no matter, we have a job to do" the serpent masked man continued." Hmmm, what's this? One of eye is missing. Well...that certainly is disturbing."

Already badly injured form the prior battles and exhausted beyond recovery, all that Lucien could do was struggle to muster up a few words and watch helplessly as the fate of his life laid in the palm of these two figures.

"W-who are you...W-What do you want?" Lucien said weakly.

"Us? Boohoo... Nothing really. We couldn't care less" The serpent masked man said, as he grabbed Lucien by the throat and lifted him up. "But the one above us wants something from you. "

Pressing his index finger against Lucien's head while still pinning him to the wall he continued "And all of that is in that rattling head of yours. And of course, she also wants you dead. So, please, don't take it personally. Wait! It doesn't really matter, you're gonna be dead soon anyway, hahahahahah!" he burst out cackling.

"Astarot, stop fooling around! We've wasted enough time with these weaklings!" the larger man replied.

"Awwwww but where's the fun in that!...fine!" the man in the serpent mask, now known as Astarot sarcastically replied. In all of this, Lucien could do nothing but watch helplessly.

Astarot took out from his robe what appeared to be an electronic device with a large needle at its front. Without missing a beat, he put his entire hand on Lucien's face with the thumb and index finger nearing the left eye, as it slowly tried to open it. Lucien struggled desperately but it was to no avail.

"Alright kiddo, this might sting a bit...meh..Who am I kidding, IT GONNA HURT A LOT!" Astarot laughed maniacally as he continued opening Lucien's remaining eye. "Now open wiiiiiddddeeee".

As the eyes firmly widened, the needle slowly jabbed its way through the pupils as it pushed in deeper and deeper. Lucien kicked and swung at his captor's hands but to no avail did it flinch. As it finally stopped breaching, Astarot pulled the trigger as it fire up. It made mechanical screeching noises as it started extracting something from Lucien's insides. Lucien let out choking gurgles as his body tensed up as the burning sensation of pain got lit up even more.

It seemed like an eternity of pain but it finally stopped after a while as Astarot slowly removed the machine from his eye. Putting the device back into his robe, he noticed that Lucien had already passed out. As he let go of Lucien, he dropped to ground; his body lying still with blood flowing like river from his other eye as well.

"Hmm? Looks like you've given up on me already" Astarot said with an apathetical smirk on his face." Well, at least your eyes are the same now. You're not just blind on one side only eh kid?". The serpent masked man reached out into his robes and pulled out a knife, ready to finish the job. With a quick jab, the knife went straight through the stomach as Lucien's body remained still.

"It seems we're done here. Let's go" the lion masked man said.

Seemingly satisfied with their mission objective, the two men readied themselves to leave...until...

 ***Shwing!***

Astarot could barely react as a sword came out of nowhere. As he struggled to block, the mysterious man kicked him straight in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. The serpent masked man immediately got up from the kick and gave out a little chuckle under his mask. "So you must one of those Huntsman that's been slaughtering through my boys. Not bad."

The man did not reply as he simply looked at the prone body of the boy. "So you're the ones who did this to him. The ones behind all of this... Hmmmph..., sick bastards. I'm gonna end you both" he said as he readied his sword.

Hearing this, the larger man stepped forward and spoke "So you're a Huntsman eh? Well this should be interesting."

" Astarot, how much time can we spare ?" he asked.

" Five minutes and no more. Make it fast Leandros " Astarot replied.

Leandros simply put his fists together, cracking his knuckles and neck." Your fellow humans and their mechanical allies were hardly able to satisfy my thirst for blood. Perhaps a Huntsman like you can satisfy these craving fangs. SO COME! COME TO ME AND I"LL RIP YOU FROM FLESH TO BONE!" he screamed.

Qrow simply pointed his sword towards the man." Bring it."

With a battling roar, Leandros dashed forward, while Qrow did the same. As they reached in closer, the hulking man slammed his fists onto the ground, ready to pound his opponent into a pulp. Qrow intercepted the attack and flew over the beast's shoulder and slashed his back. The Lion masked man attempted a backhand but the veteran Huntsman dodged the swipe and kicked him squarely in the chin making him take a few step backwards. Rubbing his chin, Leandros gave out a menacing smile.

"Yes! It seems you're more of a warrior than I thought. It looks like I can finally hold back a little less. GET READY!" he screamed again.

With the sword on his shoulder, Qrow simply turned around and gave him a smirk; daring him to come get him"

With a beastly roar, Leandros charged forward and slammed his hands onto the ground. Qrow quickly dodged it, but it had left a crater in its wake. _Damn gotta end this guy fast_ Qrow thought to himself.

Strike after strike, blow after blow, the Huntsman nimbly dodged them as it left the areas destroyed in the process. This was clearly a demonstration of raw strength, one that could not be match blow for blow. As they reached a stalemate, the two looked at each other dead in the eye.

"YES! FINALLY, SOMEONE WORTHY OF FULLFILLING MY BLOODLUST!" Leandros roared, becoming more and more crazed by the minute. "Hmmph, fine lets end this," Qrow replied.

With blazing speed, Qrow darted across the room ready to strike down his foe. Leandros blocked his hands in anticipation of the direction of the incoming attack. The Attack neared and neared, Qrow suddenly switched his footing and poster as he spun to the other direction with his sword morphing. In the blink of an eye it was all over...

Or so it seemed. Leandros had blocked the now transformed scythe with his right hand which was engulfed by an aura of black and gold. But that was not the end of it as the two continued in their tug of ar. "Dammit! Hahaha... you actually forced me to use my aura. Not bad" Complimented Leandros.

"Okay, times up Leandros. We gotta go!"

Receiving the message, Leandros pushed himself and Qrow back to a relatively safe distance between them.

"In all my centuries of fighting, you've made an impression. So tell me, what is your name?" Leandros asked, with a much more calmer and polite tone.

"Qrow," the Huntsman replied.

"Well Qrow, the honour's certainly mine. I'm Leandros. It's a shame to leave like this but I have my orders. I pray that we cross paths on the battlefield on day. We shall be taking our leave for now" Leandros replied.

"Then you certainly know how to back off" Qrow said, with disinterested smirk as he watched the two leave with their minions in tow. Those two could wait, there were other, more important priorities right now.

Walking back to the previous spot, Qrow spotted the prone body of Lucien. It seems that the Council had gotten their wish after all. As he walked over to his 'corpse' however, he noticed something else. As he leaned in closer, he realised the there were still signs of life in Lucien, for even in this lifeless state, he was still breathing. Checking on his pulse confirmed Qrow that was the boy was still alive, although not for long. Reaching out for his scroll he radioed in. "This is Qrow. Ozpin, Ironwood, get over here fast ASAP."

It was over. After what seemed like an eternity of endless slaughter, the battle was over: the defenders had won. But it was not a victory worth celebrating however; it was a pyrrhic victory at best. The Loss of men had been astronomical, while the surviving men had to deal with the loss of their comrades, colleagues and brothers in arms. Corpses on both sides spread out like sea as the cries on men and screams of agony echoed through the now empty corridors with rivers of blood flowing through every corner and painting every wall while bullets riddled the floors and made walking impossible... They had been on the fight for their lives ; against an enemy they had never seen before. One that could transform in the same hideous monsters that they were meant to protect remnant against. These mysterious foes had breached and crippled one of the most secure military sites in all of Atlas and Remnant.

"So the council got what they wanted after all" Ozpin commented. "How convenient " Ironwood replied as he tended to Lucien, doing what he could to keep him alive at the moment.

"Qrow, did you get any information on the assailants "Ozpin asked.

"Crazy bastards they were to do shit like this to the kid. The big guy called himself Leandros and I heard him call the skinny little weasel Astarot. They're crazy tough that's for sure." Qrow answered.

"Anything else?" Ironwood pried.

"Hmmm, their Auras looked strange as hell and it was strong too."

"They're certainly not like Lucien it seems, with his weak aura yet all so similar as well. Astarot and Leandros, is it? ...it seems we have our hands full" Ozpin murmured to himself.

"Oz, we can't just rule the White Fang out either, even if they seem to share nothing in common with them" Ironwood said as he continued to tend to Lucien.

"Regardless, the council got what they wanted. Lucien is dead in their eyes. Right now, we need to get him out of here and give him proper medical attention. James, can you convince the council of his 'demise'?" Ozpin asked.

"I can dub this as a White Fang attack and the witnesses can probably attest to Lucien's death" Ironwood answered.

"Good. We'll need to take to your ship for an emergency medical treatment."

"And where are we gonna take him?" Qrow asked.

"The one place we can keep him safe for now...Beacon."


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucien...wake up...Lucien...** a voice called out. The voice had a deep masculine baritone and it had an authoritarian tone.

 **Your time has not come yet...we will not allow it..**.. another voice spoke. It was distinctly feminine and it carried a more calm and collected tone.

"Ugh, my head" Lucien grunted as he slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself in a clearing of a forest. The sky was cloudy and dark, the wind howled against the rustling trees like screaming souls looking for a way out.

"Where am I?" the half-Grimm asked." What is this place? "

 **You are where you've always been...** The male voice answered.

 **You are at the point where your two halves meet...** said the female voice. **We represent them...** she continued.

Out of the shadows came in two shady figures. Their bodies were humanoid yet engulfed in a black aura and had no humanly features in them. Lucien looked around and all around him, he could only see an endless rows of trees around him, blockading him like walls and restricting him to the clearing.

"Am I...dead?" the boy asked again.

 **No...no yet...** the male voice replied.

 **Your demise has not yet arrived, for as long as we are here, you shall not perish...** the female voice said.

"Who are you?!" Lucien questioned as his eyes widened.

 **Fool! Do you not know who we are?!...We are you and you are us...** angrily exclaimed the male voice. **We have always been by your side..since the day you awakened us.**

 **One cannot live without the other, If you perish so will we. We cannot allow it...** the female voice spoke.

"W -why! Why are you doing this?" Lucien asked. His body shaking and tensed as tight as it could with his heartbeat steadily pounding heavier and heavier.

 **Do you not wish to live?** The female voice asked back.

"No! I don't wanna live! I'll only make things worse for everyone around me. The only thing I'm good for is becoming a monster and destroying everything. That's been my only existence!"

 **Naive... Foolish...just like your father...** the male voice spoke back.

"You bastard! How dare you!" Lucien screamed as he charged towards the shadowy figure. He attempted to punch him, yet the figure simply disappeared as the half-Grimm hit nothing but thin air and fell to the ground.

 **Just like him, you truly believe you can accomplish anything without acknowledging the truth. Hiding behind layers and layers of lies, you will achieve nothing but failure. Just like him...** the male voice continued.

On the ground, Lucien curled up his fists as he attempted to get back up. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" he gritted.

 **We know everything about you, Lucien. We are you, and are much a part of you as your own flesh, blood and soul...** said the female voice.

"No,...no you're not!" the half-Grimm shouted as he ran forward and punched again. And just like before, he hit nothing but thin air as he collided with a nearby rock.

 **Deny as much as you please, it is none of our concern. But we implore you here and now: Stop rejecting us and accept your heritage as a half-Grimm...and have your revenge...** said the male voice.

"And why should I?!" the boy angrily asked.

 **Only be accepting us and embracing who you really are will it save you and take you back to the real world. But in order to do that you must first release the shackles that you have placed on us ... you will need us for the journey ahead . Our strength is the only thing that can fight back against the forces at work ... for they are beyond your comprehension...** the female voice replied.

"No...No! I'm done living! I'm not going to back just to become that monster again...all that I will ever bring is pain and misery to innocent people just like I've always done. I don't care what they do...I'm not going back just to become that thing again!" the half-Grimm barked.

Suddenly, the eerie silence of the forest broke as a beastly growl echoed through the woods. The trees rustled as the twigs cracked under the movement of the earth; something was coming.

 **Weak, pathetic...you truly believe your own lies. Denouncing your heritage will do you nothing!...** The male voice angrily shot back.

And just as he was saying that, a massive beowolf emerged from the thick forest. Landing in the clearing it howled and snarled as it walked in circles around Lucien, who simply stood still...frozen in fear. As the ashened haired boy looked at the monster dead in the eye, it lunged at him ...pinning him to the ground. Lucien struggled but it was to no avail: the creature was just too strong. As it pinned the boy, it dug it's snout in closer to the boys face, jaws opening and shutting at every turn, showing off its massive snarling teeth.

 **If you do not embrace who you are and live to fight another day, then many more will suffer because of your inactions. You will not be the only one your assassins will come after. They and their armies will keep on getting stronger and stronger until there is no one strong enough to oppose them. And then...countless more will die. All because of your foolishness...** the female voice coldly explained.

 **And that includes your allies as well. So tell us, would you rather die a meek mortal and let millions perish for you naivety. Or will you accept who you truly are and live as a monster, and save thousands more. The choice is yours...** The male voice finished off.

Hearing this, Lucien's heart was now at a dilemma. The jaws of the best stared at him, with a foaming mouth, helpless at its mercy: all that he could do now was put himself in deep thought. Die as human and let those responsible carry out their plans and destroy everything? Or live as a grade A freak and save everyone. It seemed all the more clear as to which choice was selfish and which was dutifully bound. It wasn't even a choice anymore.

With a heavy sigh, he made his answer." Alright. But on one condition."

 **Name it...** the two voices spoke in unison.

"I get to be in control" he commanded.

 **Very well...** they replied in Unison. And with that the beowolf slowly let go of Lucien and simply stood beside him as he got up to his feet.

And then, the two voices started reciting some sort of incantation and began chanting,

 **Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, blood by blood we are you as you are us. Two souls together as one, bound by unison...** the male voice recited.

 **Belonging to the world of neither man nor beast. Two hearts beating as one, bound by blood...** the female voice recited.

 **Neither man or Grimm, yet strength that surpasses both.** The two voices chanted in unison.

Suddenly the atmosphere around changed rapidly as the winds started howling more fiercely than ever. Lightning struck at every turn while thunder cackled with it, as a violent storm commenced. The shadows started merging together along with the Grimm, as it slowly formed one massive shadowy aura. Lucien struggled to stay on his feet as the storm became more and more violent. Then, all of a sudden, the black aura rammed through his body as it merged with him. The half-Grimm was lifted from the ground as the aura entered is body, gritting at the seeping pain yet at the same time feeling his strength regaining. By the time he hit the ground again, he blacked out.

It was all over...

Darkness. There was nothing but an empty void that seemed to go on forever. Then a tiny sparkle of light cracked through the empty void. As time passed it grew closer and closer and closer and with each passing it grew larger and larger and larger...until it engulfed the whole darkness and took over in a bright flash.

As things became clearer and clearer, Lucien's senses started coming to him as he slowly opened his eyes. The beeping sound of a machine as well the passing of cold air suggested that he was in some sort of medical centre. The sound of his own breathing accompanied him as took noticed of his surroundings; the blurry haze in his eyes becoming clearer and clearer with each passing second.

 _He's coming around!_

 _Wake up...Wake up...Lucien..._

He could see blurry figures staring at him although it still was not clear yet.

 _He's opening his eyes again...!_

 _You mean the same ones he grew back in months._

 _Remarkable..._

Through all of this he could only hear collective voices and blurry figures as his five senses were slowly recovering. The minutes felt like hours but he was finally able to pull through. And Lo and behold, the first person he sees was none other than the Gray haired man who had been visiting him for years now.

"Ugh! Mr...Ozpin?" were the first words he muttered.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Lucien. It seems death has been merciful to you...and gave you some eyes as well."


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly by slowly, the darkness in front of him started to fade as the bandages were slowly being removed, from top to bottom. As they unwrapped, he began to slowly open his newly formed eyes again: As the first time he did it, the sensation was just too much to process and he had to be close it to stop the headaches. This time, however, it seems that his eyes had now grown accustomed to the world around him. The ashened haired boy looked around the room: it was cold, grisly yet had enough light coming from the windows, which he could barely see a thing. It was no different from the prison -like room he was accommodated in previously at Blacksite 1...if he was somewhere else. With a groan he turned around only to see two familiar faces in front of him : Ozpin and Glynda.

"Hello, Lucien. How are you faring today?" Ozpin greeted, while Lucien was still wondering as to who had actually unwrapped the bandages. The boy gazed at his own hands, before placing them on face to check if it everything he was feeling was really true: He had to make after all the abuse he had taken in the incident. He was sure that he would've died there instantly had it been not for the voices that kept him in a state of undying.

"I'm fine, well I...feel fine but I don't know somehow I just don't feel like myself either." The boy answered.

"Don't worry; you still have not fully regained control of your body. Quite understandable, considering you had been in coma for 6 months" The headmaster lectured.

"What! I was out for six months!" Lucien exclaimed, shocked at the revelation.

"When you arrived here, you were a complete mess. You were on the brink on death, so we had to put you on life support. No matter what we did, we just couldn't seem to revive you, but at the same time, it looked you weren't even dying either. For a long time, Mr Ozpin and I couldn't figure out what to do with you, until the last two months" Glynda despondently answered.

"Since the last two months, your body started to recover; slowly if not surely till you finally woke up from that coma of yours just a few days ago" said Ozpin, still etched in his position.

The revelation was quite shocking, to say the least. First his death, then the dream, then the coma and now this? It was quite a lot to take in, frankly. Lucien had a doleful look on his face as he tried to process this all in. Were the voices really keeping him alive? Who were they? Were they really a part of him? Questioned after question, flooded his mind.

"Umm...Mr Ozpin. Where am' I exactly?" the ashened haired boy said in a feinted tone.

"All you need to know is that you're in a safe place...for now. But if specifics are what you require, then you are in Beacon. I'm sure you've known of this by now: the place where I and Miss Glynda teach."

 _Beacon Academy_ it was a name he had heard numerous times among other things from Ozpin. One of the most prestigious institutions in all of remnant, it was a place for ambitious young huntsmen and huntresses to grow and develop into exceptional warriors. Warriors trained to kill the Grimm: monsters just like him.

"But enough of that. You should get some rest for now until you've fully regained your strength" Ozpin reassured as he slowly left the room.

"Agreed. We'll explain more once you've fully recovered. For now, you need to rest" Glynda ordered as she followed Ozpin as well. As they left the room and the door shut tight, it became empty again. Silence echoed through the room as even the slightest sound made the loudest noise. Moving against his body's wishes, Lucien tussled towards his left as he tried to move to the bright window. Peering through the window, he saw what was possible, his first time in a long time , ...people. Not like the staff at the facility, not like the soldiers that guarded and escorted him, not like the scientist who experimented on him, not even like the four larger than life figures who had been keeping an eye on him. No, this was much more than that: they were people from the outside world, people who were blissfully ignorant of the existence of someone like him. They were people, young and old, teachers and students, some even perhaps his age or even older than him. It was certainly a pleasant change of pace from the cold, lonely mountains.

Backing away from the window, Lucien laid himself to rest as he gazed deeply at the ceiling. _So it looks like I really am alive..._ the young half-Grimm thought to himself.

 **So, you are awake**...a familiar guttural voice growled.

 **Yes he has. Finally awakened from your slumber are you not?** The feminine voice muttered.

Immediately Lucien got up to a seated position on his bed as he quickly looked around the room for any signs of life. After a few minutes he calmed down and returned back to resting on the bed. "So it's all true huh?" he questioned.

 **Flesh and blood we returned to you, just as we said...** grunted the male voice.

 **We are a part of you, just as you are a part of us. As long as either exist, the other shall not perish, if the other accepts it...** said the female tone.

"So all that talk about stopping them was just a lie" scowled Lucien as he curled up his fists.

 **Nonsense, we never go back on our word...** the female voice replied dejectedly.

Lucien stared at the wall in deep thought as to what to do now. If what they say is true, then he would need to do something about, yet in his current state, he really was pathetic. Finally he came up with a question, "If what you two say is true, then what's next?"

 **That is for you to decide. At your current state you are a pathetic weakling, even against humans.**..the male voice bluntly replied.

 **But whatever path you choose, we shall aid you the best we can...** the female voice reassured.

"A weakling, huh?" Lucien muttered as he laid himself to rest again, staring at the ceiling , deep in thought as to what his next course of action should be. His whole life had always been decided by the hands of other people, perhaps ever since the day of his own birth, to his father, to General Ironwood and his three other allies, even the two mysterious men who attempted to kill him, and perhaps would have succeeded had it not been for the two voices who claimed to be a part of him. Even they controlled his fate, by refusing to let him just die and be put out of his misery. They swooned him with honeyed words about the threat his murderers and their accomplices posed: It still remained to be seen as to whether it was true or not. Yet in his heart of hearts, his innate desire, told him to just let his fate decided yet again by someone else rather than choosing his own path. Considering how tirelessly Ozpin and the other have worked to help him, it seemed the viable option. _Why does this always happen to me_..The ashened haired scowled at the thought.

From the most obscure areas of Beacon academy to its most iconic and grandeur of all, Ozpin certainly knew his way around the place. Entering his office with Glynda in trail, the movement of the cog wheels above his office helped him focus and remain attentive at all time; even when he didn't look like it. As he took a seat in his office he reached for his desk as he activated the computer.

 _Welcome to the CCTS, to who would you like to link with?_ The computer voiced.

"General James Ironwood" Ozpin bluntly replied.

 _Affirmative, please stand by_

 _*Ozpin. Do you need something?*_ a voice replied from the other side after a few minutes of waiting.

"General, I just wanted your evaluation on the fate of Blacksite1."

 _*Death toll on the site was astronomical. We won but by a fraction. Property damage is not slouch either. We haven't suffered a loss like this in years.*_

"And the corpses?" Ozpin continued.

 _*We took their bodies for test evaluations. It was remarkable: Their genetic makeup is damn near identical to Lucien. You were right Oz, there were more just like him. This just confirms it.*_

"And how's the Atlesian council's stand on this whole 'debacle'"

 _* They're fully convinced that he's dead and gone, and all remaining witnesses have agreed to remain silent on the issue. Rest assured, his identity is safe, as of now.*_

"But the world still remembers his face. Best we keep him away for now" Glynda spoke up.

 _* Agreed*_

Etched in his seat still, Ozpin tented his fingers as he read through all the articles and file available to him." Speaking of which, what of their stand on this half-Grimm debacle?"

 _* They've gotten paranoid since the attack on Blacksite1. They've ordered me and the other commanding officers to handle the situation. I've sent troop and huntsmen beyond the kingdom borders to pick up any unusual signs of trouble. So far...none*_

"Right after the attack, they've disappeared off the face of Remnant" Glynda complied with Ironwood's statement.

Ozpin simply sat in silence not uttering a single word as he just stared at the monitors.

" What should we do now?" Glynda asked.

 _*Oz?* Ironwood joined in._

After a brief moment of silence, the headmaster finally answered back, " We are dealing with a wily and pragmatic enemy; there is no question about it. They are strong and powerful, and guile at the same time :able to make their presence known in an instant and yet, able to erase their own existence as well in a flash. As the so called half-Grimms, they are able to walk between two worlds with ease."

 _* We just need find their location, root them out and exterminate them before they can pose a legitimate threat to the Four Kingdoms. I'll have you know that there has been an increasing demand for more troops, weapons and vehicles. We're building an army that will wipe them out ten times over.*_

"Bringing in an entire fleet to rain down power on an enemy we have no knowledge of, is only going to make it worse James" Glynda scoffed.

"It is quite an admirable plan General, but...Miss Goodwitch has a point. We have yet to fully understand the extent of their true goals. And for reasons I cannot fathom, Lucien was the catalyst for their arrival. For them to risk exposing themselves, all for the sake of killing one of their own is still a mystery, even to me."

* _So what do you have in mind, Professor Ozpin*_

"For now, we shall keep him here and have a few people survey the lands outside the kingdoms as covertly as possible. Once we have enough information, then we can strike, with as much discretion as possible" Ozpin suggested.

 _*There are some parts I can attest,...But the safety of my people come first. And if it comes down to it, I will not hesitate to fight them with full force. Lucien is in your care now, goodbye, Miss Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin, I'll stay in touch*_

"That has always been the issue with you James" Ozpin chagrined.

And with that, the call had ended. "Beacon certainly isn't the most viable place either. Especially if they find out he's still alive. If they bring the fight here, the students could very well be in danger" Glynda said.

"I'm well aware of that, Miss Goodwitch. Which is why I'll have Qrow relocate him somewhere else once he's done here" Ozpin replied.

"Relocated ? To where?" Glynda asked.

Getting up from his seat, Ozpin stared at the view that his office provided.

"Somewhere nobody will come looking for. Now there's only the issue of his face and identity"

"I might have a solution for that, Mr Ozpin" Glynda offered.

\


	13. Chapter 13

Early morning dawned upon Beacon academy. The light of dawn and the chirping of birds signalled the arrival of a new day for the students of this prestigious academy. Some had already woken up early, ready to take on a new day, while many others still slumbered. Either way, they were all blissfully unaware of the existence of their 'guest'.

Back in the room however, things were a lot more different for the half Grimm. "Ah, come on! There's gotta be something!" the half-Grimm scoffed, busy browsing through the room looking for something. He searched, searched and searched: under the bed, inside the drawers and even in the bathroom; at the moment, oblivious to the world outside his window. Resting atop the faucet however was something that had caught his eye. It had a spherical tip, while the top was covered in tiny layers of hair. He stared at it long and hard before placing a hand on his right eye while shaking his head as if disagreeing with something. "Not this time" he said as he moved away from the toothbrush, looking away in disgust.

 **What is it that you are seeking?** His male voice asked

"I-I don't know ...something sharp. I just need to get this itch off me" Lucien replied. He began scratching himself furiously as his fingernails blazed through his hands and back.

 **Do you wish to harm yourself again? We did not restore your body for you to cut it down like this!** The female voice scolded.

"Well I can't stop it! No thanks to you two" the ashened haired boy retorted back. "Now where we're we?"

The two voices remained silent as their young counterpart continued prodding around the room, looking for a shiv to satisfy his itch. However, as he was doing this the doors suddenly opened as somebody entered the room. Hearing the beeping sound of the door opening and the thumping of footsteps, the young half-Grimm immediately stopped everything that he was doing and stared towards the room in caution.

"Lucien?" a familiar, demeaning voice called out.

Stepping slowly from the bathroom, Lucien came out to greet him. "Oh, good morning Mr Ozpin" he greeted.

"Ah, there you are. It seems you are doing better today." the headmaster said, with duffle bag laying in front of him.

" This is for you" he continued.

" What is it?" Lucien inquired.

" As per Ms Goodwitch's suggestion, this bag contains a list of items for you" Ozpin answered.

"For me?" half-Grimm asked. "Yes. You can search through the contents now" Ozpin suggested.

"Items in this bag includes clothing, toiletries and-"

As Lucien browsed through the bag's contents, he stumbled across a very unusual packet. The packet had a picture of an attractive woman as well as a label written "Crème' dust easy: For healthy Permanent Dye needs". Raising an eyebrow he continued browsing the contents until he saw another tagline below "Blonde Edition".

"Umm... Mr Ozpin. What's this for?" the half-Grimm asked.

"That, Lucien, is for you to dye your hair in. I hope you like blondes, because from now on you'll have to be one" Ozpin informed.

"D-dye! But why!?"

"Would you prefer another colour?" Ozpin blurted.

"N-No it's not like that ...It's just...why do I need to dye my hair? Is it because its white...but your hair is white too!" Lucien answered.

"And don't think I haven't enjoyed having a fellow silvered haired individual like you as company. But, unfortunately Lucien, that is not the reason why." After a brief moment of pause, Ozpin continued "You see, after the attempt on your life and your subsequent recovery, we realized we could not risk another assault by your would-be assassins in the event that they discovered that you are not quite dead. We simply cannot handle another assault like that again. The less you resemble your past self, the better."

Lucien continued browsing through the bag as he listened to the man's answer. Upon reaching the bottommost part of the bag, he took out the last remaining object which turned out to be a hair dye brush.

"So I guess I need to change my face again huh" he muttered.

"Plastic surgery was out of the question, so Ms Goodwitch suggested an alternative option. A few alterations to your face should be more than enough when you step into the public: starting with your hair"

 _The public?_ The half-Grimm thought. That word had been elusive to him for the majority of his youth. He had been a prisoner since he was eight and now this? Was he finally going to get his freedom? Were they about to give him a new life? All these thoughts raced his head as he spaced out.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask us. And we'll answer them. But one thing at a time...for now, freshen up and dye your hair. We will pick you up shortly"

"Alright" Lucien nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, I have classes to monitor and students to keep an eye on. Just stay in your room until then. Your meal is in the table next to the bed. I have to go now Lucien. Enjoy your morning" and with those words, the headmaster went on his way.

Several minutes had passed since Ozpin left the room. Lucien was now back in the bathroom : but not for the reason of carrying out his daily ritual,...it was in fact to comply with the man's orders. There was something that he couldn't quite put a finger on it but a part of him felt compelled to obey anything that Ozpin commanded. Maybe it was because he carried an aura of authority over him, or perhaps it was complete lack of fear that he sensed. He stared at himself in the mirror half naked and wary eyed as he pondered on these thoughts.

 _*Us? Boohoo... Nothing really. We couldn't care less* * index finger pressing against Lucien's head while still pinning him to the wall **And all of that is in that rattling head of yours. And of course, she also wants you dead. So, please, don't take it personally. Wait! It doesn't really matter, you're gonna be dead soon anyway, hahahahahah!" he burst out cackling*_ Memories...memories of that day kept flooding back inside his head and time and time again haunted him.

 **He is strong; I sense immense power...** the male voice interrupted.

"You mean Ozpin? Yeah, felt it too" Lucien said in agreement.

 **The wheels of fate must favour you to have such a powerful ally. But be wary of him: for his face is one that hides dark secrets...** the female voice implied.

"Yeah...like you two are any better" Lucien sarcastically quipped.

 **Say what you will, we care not for it; for the extent of our power is chaired by the extent of your own strength. But know this: For as long as you remain by his side, you are completely under his power...** answered the female voice.

"Haven't I always been?" Lucien retorted. "So anyways, answer me this: Who are you two really? You both keep on rambling about how you're me and I'm you. Just give me the details this time."

After a brief moment of silence, one of the voices spoke up.

 **We are the manifestations of your Aura ...your...power. Lacking in quantity as it may be...** said the male voice.

 **In greater detail, we represent the two worlds that you walk . I 'am your human half while he is your Grimm half, brutish as he may be...** the female voice explained.

"You two couldn't have said that from the very beginning?" the half-Grimm scolded.

 **We simply saw no reason to specify. Especially to a naive, primitive mind such as yourself...** The female voice sarcastically quipped.

 **Do you not have something else to do other than interrogate us?** The male voice interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I got it" Lucien scowled. "Now, where we're we?"

He began unpacking the dye packet with one hand and a brush on the other. He kept staring at the packet for moments on end with utter confusion; not knowing what to do next. Personal grooming was never really his forte despite General Ironwood's lessons on it. But even he never taught him anything about dying hair. _Now what do I do?_ He pondered. It took a good while before he finally found the instruction manual on the inside of the packet.

With the manual to guide him, he was now equipped to carry out this task. He took one last look at the mirror; staring at himself in what would probably be his last time having ashened hair; considering the dye was permanent. For him, his hair represented change, a sign that he was about move into another life now. It was certainly a metaphorical coincidence. _From Black to white to Blonde huh? Might as well get a palette swap_ he chuckled. "Well goodbye, whitey...it's been nice knowing you" he declared as he started applying the first batch of dye.

 _Three hours later_

"Well, here goes nothing" Lucien said as he removed the towel from his head to unveil his newly dyed hair. He gazed long and hard at the mirror with a nonchalant expression. " hmmmmmmm" he muttered under his breath as he swayed his face from left to right, continually gazing at the mirror.

 **If you are done admiring yourself, attend to your other priorities as well...** The male voice ordered.

"Yeah, yeah" the half-Grimm scoffed.

 **You are not a human female. Only females are this narcissistic...** the male voice scolded.

 **He is not even a human ...the** female voice chimed in.

"Ugh, fine I'm going" Lucien grumbled. Exiting the bathroom, he opened up the bag again to reach out for a new set of clothes. As he took out the clothes from the bag, he face lit with unreal curiosity upon discovering civilian clothing after years of confinement. The set consist of a black t-shirt, green cargo pants, a brown zip up hoodie and casual shoes: clothes which he had never worn for more than five years. Putting them on felt like wearing something alien and strange yet still comfortable as well. For the most part of his life in the facility he wore lab jumpsuits and patient garbs ( which sometimes exposed his butt cheeks); so this was a pleasant change of pace for him.

While Lucien took a good look at his new clothing, he suddenly turned around to see the tray of food near the bed side table that Ozpin had left for him.

 **It is not necessary...** said the female voice.

"What?" Lucien asked.

 **Have you ever felt hunger before?** She questioned.

"Well not really. I thought it was weird as kid; I liked eating food but...I actually never felt hungry. And you're saying this because...?"

 **Because food is necessity for humans, Faunus and animals: You are none of them...** the female voice informed.

 **You are part Grimm and thus your requirements differ...** the male voice added.

"So your saying all this time that I've been eating, nothing actually happens to me. Then why is it I'm not dead from starvation or something like that?" the half-Grimm asked.

 **You truly do not understand your heritage. Your kind requires food that is not of the physical world ...but the food that is of the soul...** the male voice answered mockingly.

"Emotions, isn't it" the half-Grimm suggested.

 **Almost ...though not just simple emotions. You see you and your Grimm brethren share the common need for mankind's darker side in order to sustain themselves. Grimm thrives on chaos: Loneliness, anger, hatred...they are our bread and butter.**

Negative emotions: it was a term used to describe the main characteristics of the Grimm in every book that Lucien read about. His kind thrived on the pain and suffering of humans and Faunus. It was said that Grimm were attracted to negative emotions like moths to a flame. The thought of him becoming a monster because of the need to feed on human suffering disturbed him. Still, he never had a confrontation about it until now.

"Even if I needed to...I don't think I could do it; you know, hurting people just to satisfy myself" Lucien said.

 **Negativity is what gives us strength. It is what breeds the power within us, making us stronger than ever. Without it ...you will remain as weak and as stagnant as ever...** the male voice reprimanded.

"That's fine by me. As long as I'm not hurting anybody" Lucien said impassively.

 **My apologies but it seems you misinterpreted our warning. You see, an animal which is wounded and on the brink of starvation is said to be more dangerous than a healthy one. Its soul filled with anger, desperation and the willingness to do whatever it takes to satisfy that hunger or risk dying; The consequences be damned. The less you feed on people's negativity, the more will you be unable to control that starving wolf inside you. Isn't that what Ozpin said: 'feed the wolf lest it go mad'...** the female voice lectured.

"We'll see about that" Lucien crooned as he looked out the window and waited for somebody to unlock the door. Until then the view of Beacon would serve as a distraction for him.

Morning passed on to noon, noon passed on to evening as Lucien waited and waited for a visitor. Even as he tried find some outlet to keep himself busy and not let the loneliness affect him, it began to feel tedious and tiresome after a while. The voices had been silent for a long while now and even they proved to be poor candidates for companions. They would much rather mock and insult him than chat with him. Escape was nigh impossible as the only door to the outside was sealed shut and the windows were heavily reinforced. It was beginning to feel like Blacksite1 expect more silent and haunting.

And just as dusk started to arrive, the doors finally opened and in came Ms Goodwitch. Glynda entered the room only to see the newly blonde youth staring out the window, like a prisoner staring at freedom. "Lucien" she called out. Hearing her voice, the young half-Grimm turn around with a look of surprise. He had been so busy staring at the window that he did not even hear the sound of the door unlocking.

"I see you've already dyed your hair. Good" she complimented.

"Uh, thanks Ms Glynda" he shyly responded.

"We can chat later. Right now, you need to follow me. And carry that bag with you" Glynda ordered.

"Alright" Lucien responded to her commands.

Moments later, they were both out of the room and walking through a very narrow corridor.

"Umm..Ms Glynda, where are going?" the half-Grimm asked.

"We're going to see Ozpin" she replied.

"Is it something important?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes" was the simple reply Goodwitch gave.

They reached the elevator and proceeded to move to the next floor whereby the two stood there silently while the elevator moved upwards as Lucien began scratching his hand again.

"I've read Ironwood's report on you. He said you were still prone to occasional self harming. Is that true?" Glynda asked as she glanced at Lucien.

"Yeah" Lucien said, lowering his head down in shame.

"You know...if you were one of my students and I found you doing that. I would've immediately suspended you or kicked you out" she said sternly.

Feeling a bit more discomfort than before, Lucien faced himself towards the opposite direction while scratching the back of his head.

"I know you feel different from the rest of us and it's hard on you but someone your age shouldn't do things like that. We're always here for you...you should know that. Even if we're not physically present" Glynda reassured him.

"T-Thanks...Ms Glynda" Lucien said, twiddling his fingers. Everything that's been told about her was true. Stern and strict as a rock, harsh as a volcano, yet caring towards her students in her own way, even if it's not direct.

"We're here" Glynda said as the stopped at the highest floor.

The room they entered was massive and spacious, with Cog wheels spinning on top. On the far end side was a massive desk perched by the massive view of Beacon academy. And sitting on the desk was none other than Ozpin.

"You wanted to see me Mr Ozpin?" The half-Grimm asked.

"Good afternoon Lucien. It seems that dye has worked out just fine for you" Ozpin greeted.

"Yeah, I guess so" Lucien accepted the compliment, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, how are you finding Beacon?"

"Well...it looks great from the window" Lucien awkwardly responded.

"Good. I hope you took the time to take a good look at it ...because it will be a long time before you get to see this place again" Ozpin stated bluntly.

"Um...this isn't making any sense Mr Ozpin" the half-Grimm asked, carrying a face of confusion.

"Onto, the main point then. What I meant is that, for your safety and others, you will be moving out to a safer, more obscure location. So ...is there anymore questions" the headmaster beckoned.

He expected this. Expected somebody to say something like this. As far as he could remember, a permanent home seemed like a disillusioned dream. Lucien felt like his life was now becoming more like a nomad's: moving from place to place without a single land to call home. And now, he was moving to another home again, which under his estimation would probably last a few years at best. But if it meant away from people and reducing the risk of him endangering the lives of innocent people, it was an order he had to obey. His life had always been in the hands of other people; and now, it was once again in the hands of somebody else.

"I'll take your silence for a no. It is not an easy life you have, but you must remember that it is all for the betterment of everybody, you included" Ozpin reasoned. And he was correct, at the least that was how Lucien felt it was. If those people found out about him, and they came here ready to slaughter their way to him again, the students of Beacon would be the ones in serious danger. He could not let that tragedy happen. Not this time.

"Take this" Ozpin stated as he took out a device." It's your own personal scroll with an identification tag. Ironwood pulled a few strings to forge a new ID for you. Lucien Farron and his father have been officially dead for six years now. In public, you will now go by the name Vincent Skye" the headmaster said as he handed Lucien his very first scroll.

"So, where am I going this time? And who's taking me?" the half-Grimm asked taking the scroll.

"Why don't you ask the man himself" Ozpin replied.

"That'll be me, of course "a very raspy, deadpan voice spoke up. Out of the shadows came Qrow.

"Mr Qrow?"

"Yup, that's me kid. Oz here's given me orders to teach you how to fight so you can defend yourself the next time those ticks come after your blood. Years ago, I would've laughed at it, but after that fiasco at the facility, I think I realize why Jimmy and Oz here were so fixated on you. I'm gonna make a huntsman out of you that I can coz after fighting you, I'm interested in seeing what you can accomplish. From here on out, I'll be keeping an eye on you" the veteran stated.

"Since we're all done with formalities, you two should head out as fast as you can. The bullhead's waiting" Glynda interrupted.

Taking a sip of whiskey from his flask, Qrow started heading for the elevator. "So you got everything you need? Well let's go. Bullheads not gonna wait."

"Right" the half-Grimm complied as he took the duffle bag and packed in his scroll and followed suit.

"One more thing before you leave" Ozpin said, stopping Lucien in his tracks." Be wary of the people around you as well as your fellow Grimm brethren."

"I will. Goodbye Mr Ozpin. And Ms Glynda. Thank you both for everything."

"Goodbye Lucien" they both affirmed. And with that the two disappeared from the elevator.

Near the docking bay, a single bullhead was waiting near the docking yard, engines roaring in impatience. As the two passengers finally boarded, it immediately set off towards the next destination, under the cover of night.

"So...Mr Qrow sir, um...where are we headed to?" Lucien inquired.

"First of all, you sound more timid than my nieces. Secondly we're headed to Patch island."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, thanks for all the support you've given and I hope you all like the story so far. If you have any suggestions or feedbacks regarding the story, feel free to comment in the review section. : )**


	14. Chapter 14

The flight towards Patch Island was of no small comfort. The half-Grimm expected the journey to fill him with some sort of pride: pride in regaining purpose again, in being useful to somebody ...but alas, whatever had uplifted his spirit had now permanently diminished. In its stead was doubt, which was in no small part filled with even more questions than ever before. This would be his first time in a long time that he would get to meet people again. How would he interact with them? Would any harm befall them should he lose control? It wasn't even a choice for him; it was predetermined by others as to what his next stage of life should be. In a way, a small part of obligation inside of him played a part too.

The journey took a toll on Lucien's eyes. Every time he tried to shut them down for some rest, the bullhead would bump and toss him into reawakening. After going through the vast city of Vale, the vastness of the sea replaced it, as nausea and fatigue took over the half-Grimm. It was an uncomfortable ride as it was to be expected, yet in spite of all of this the veteran huntsman Qrow, stood steadfast and firm. He almost seemed at peace with himself while Lucien struggled.

After 6 hours of nauseating flight, the bullhead finally landed on a part in the island. "Wake up kid, we're here" Qrow said, shaking Lucien up from his slumber. "Hhh mmmmm... toothbrush...mmmm" the Half-Grimm blubbered. Irritated at the sight of the sleeping kid, the veteran huntsman slapped Lucien once more. " Whoa!...what's going on?" Lucien groaned, as he jolted out of his sleep. "Follow me and you'll find out ...unless you wanna get left behind" warned Qrow, disembarking from the ship. The half-Grimm immediately followed suit, grabbing his bag and exiting the bullhead as well. As he left the air conditioned interior of the ship, he stepped foot outside only to be treated by the busiest sight he had ever seen. All five sense immediately flared up: the sights, the sounds, the smell, the activities, the vibrant life that was in display right in front of his very eyes. _People...so..Many people...men...Women...Children..._ his body trembled before the sensations his body was feeling.

" Nice huh?. Welcome to Patch Island" Qrow announced. It was still night time and it would be hours before dawn would even arrive. "Too bad we can't stop for any sightseeing, coz we still got a long way to go...on foot" Qrow said, moving forward without stopping. "Better catch up if you don't wanna get left behind" he ordered.

Hearing this Lucien quickly put on his hood, carried his bag and ran up in order to catch up with Qrow. "Hey, Mr Qrow, where are we going?" Lucien asked catching up to him.

"You'll find out soon" he replied. The half-Grimm gave out a slight frown upon hearing this answer: he sort of expected this kind of reply from someone such as him.

As they walked further and further, they moved away from the port as the road became narrower and narrower until there was but the two of them on a lonely beaten path. The wind howled as the eerie forest crept upon them. Screeches and roars of creatures were heard all over. Trying to keep composure and fear in check, Lucien tried to put his focus more on the stars, which glittered like millions of miniature lights, no longer hampered by the lights of civilization. It had been a long while since he had seen the stars this bright and glistening; it had made him forget how dangerous and eerie the world in front of him was. It made him feel good to see it all over again.

Yet this feeling would not last long. Neither were the feelings of dread. It had instead been overtaken by exhaustion and more fatigue. The hours and hours of constant walking were taking their toll on Lucien's feet. Living for more than five years inside an interior environment had affected Lucien's stamina severely. He walked and walked until his strained feet could no longer take it yet when looked forward all he could see was Qrow walking without stopping or even showing signs of tiredness. With an annoyed grunt he soldiered on, desperately trying to catch up to the huntsman.

This went on for another hour until they reached a small clearing on a hill. "*huff* *uff* *huff* Are we...there yet?" Lucien panted.

"Yup" Qrow quipped. Looking over his shoulders, the half-Grimm could see a small homestead with a shed at its side. It was no manor, but from the exteriors it seemed quite manageable. The clearing was decent and spacious enough while the woods beyond were not visible yet under the cover of darkness.

"Here we are, home sweet home "the veteran huntsman introduced as he opened the squeaky door of a dark and dusty interior. " Careful not to trip" he warned as he turned on the lights. The exterior of the house would suggest the resident to be someone like a hermit or an outcast, yet the interior was surprisingly well maintained ...especially considering the owner was a sleazy, alcoholic. There were books and trophies adorned on the shelf while custom weapons lay on the table. "So you live here?" Lucien asked.

"What do you think? Now follow me...and don't break anything" ordered Qrow as he motioned Lucien to follow him up the stairs. Reaching the top, the two entered a room with books plenty abound. Qrow reached for a lever and pulled it as small ladder fell down from the ceiling. "Gimme the bag" the huntsman said. As he took it from Lucien's hand, he threw the bag up top towards the attic and started climbing up the ladder. Lucien didn't need to ask twice as he too followed the veteran up into the attic.

At the top was a very small room. Enough to lodge one person. It had a table and a bed with a tiny light bulb to illuminate and...that was it: not quite as spacious as the rooms /prisons he lived in prior but nonetheless it was spacious enough.

"So, this is gonna be your room from now on" Qrow said. "Now, before we get into any of this, I wanna have a little chat with you" he continued. "Take a seat."

"Umm...Ok" Lucien replied, sitting down on single chair while Qrow sat on the bed. "You know that I've been ordered by Ozpin to train you. Teach you how to fight so you can defend yourself against those assholes. That's all well and good but... in my book that's BS. It would've been easier to just end you right then and there and get this all over with. I've seen what you can do, and I won't lie, I'm damn impressed by it; but someone like you also has the potential to kill dozens of people. That time, you're lucky it was just robots."

"I know. I just I wasn't born like this. It almost seemed like my whole was just meant to hurt people. I thought I'd be happier if I just died...but it wasn't the case "Lucien replied, ashamed of himself.

"I know how that feels kid " Qrow empathized. " But I gotta ask you this: Do you really wanna do this? Do you really wanna learn how to fight because your gut tells you to, for whatever reasons right or wrong? Or is it just because Ozpin and the others tell you so?"

The words that came out of Qrow's mouth stunned Lucien. The question pierced the innermost part of his psyche; his thoughts, morals and values. Was he really doing this by his own choice selfish or otherwise? Or was he just because someone else said so, and that he should oblige like an obedient toy soldier?

"I...umm...I-I don't really...know" he muttered, at a loss for words.

"Just as I thought. Don't worry...We'll talk about this later. Just get some rest for now. When you've made your choice, answer me" Qrow asserted. "Good night kid" the huntsman said as he disappeared under the ladder.

No sooner had he gone, Lucien collapsed onto the bed. Looking up at the small ceiling, he put himself into deep thought as to what Qrow was talking about. _What does he mean by choice...? What do I now..._ he pondered as he closed his eyes shut, finally resting after a grueling nights travel.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been really busy this week. Hopefully the next chapter should be longer. Anyways I hope you all like it : )**


	15. Chapter 15

The morning light slowly crept through the small window of Lucien's room. As the warm rays of the morning begin to illuminate on the half-Grimm's face, he began to slowly open his eyes. The sunlight it seems had rudely interrupted his peaceful sleep as he got up from the bed with a frown on his face. Rubbing his face with the palm of his hands he slowly stood up from the bed and made his way down to the restroom, toothbrush in hand.

Fortunately for him, it was in the very next room below the attic he slept in. As he commenced on his daily ritual to start the day, he wondered to himself if Qrow was already awake, or...if he still asleep, given how sleazy his complexion and behaviour might imply. As he began brushing, he kept hearing faint sounds of objects swinging and metal clanging. Piquing his interest, Lucien quickly freshened up and made his way towards the exit of the small house.

It almost felt like a sense of déjà vu to see a non-automated door before him, what with all of its wooden composition and simple handle for a doorknob; it almost felt like home again. Deciding not to loiter around too much, he firmly grabbed the doorknob and pushed it forward, only to be attack by the almost blindingly bright rays of the sun.

" Ahhhh!" he groaned in fixed agony. Living half of his adolescent life inside a confined environment had certainly taken its effect on him. Stepping outside felt like walking into a room of fire, the light giving him a constant headache. It took a full few minutes before he was able to shake off the feeling of light headedness. He opened his eyes once again and this time, the world was in perfect clarity: the trees, the grass, the birds chirping, the little critters that crawled, the blooming flowers, and the vast view of sea beyond the hill were all there before him. It was wealth of colours all coming to life; one that he now realized how much of value they were. He had rediscovered nature's treasure trove.

The sound of swishing and swinging also became more and more apparent. Giving in to his curiosity, he followed the sound of the metallic noise as it etched in closer and closer. Just as he was about make a turn from the corner of the house, he heard the sound of an object swinging behind him.

"Duck!" he heard Qrow shout. With no time to even look back, he complied instantaneously, as he ducked towards the ground. The object barely missed Lucien by a few inches as it continued on its rampage forward. The huntsman simply stood there as the circular object made its way, cutting everything in its path as it did so.

In one swift motion, he simple turned to the side, grabbing the object while moving in its motion before spinning it around him before finally slamming it on the ground as still object turns out to be his scythe.

"So you're awake huh" greeted Qrow. "Good! Thought I'd have to drop a bucket of water on you" he teased." So how are finding this place so far?"

"It's actually nice. I've never been outdoors for long time" Lucien replied. "Well, good for ya. But that's what happens when you're with Oz and Jimmy: Always shut ins. You'll never get the good stuff from them" Qrow jokingly stated." But...you're not just here for a little meet and greet are you? I can tell."

Shifting tentatively, Lucien slowly walked towards the veteran huntsman." I thought about what you said last night..." he said.

"And you've made your choice?" the huntsman asked.

"If you want it to be, then I'll do it. I'll learn how to fight if that's what needs to be done" the half-Grimm said.

"But is that what you want?"Qrow asked.

After a few moments of silence, the half -Grimm answered." No...It's not what I want. I...I...I don't even know what I want anymore. For as long as I can remember, I've been living my life by how others see fit. My fate has always been in their hands. After I lost my father, Ironwood, you and everyone else saved me from falling into despair. So I thought I'd make you all proud by doing whatever was asked of me. You asked me to run, I run, you all asked me crawl, I'd crawl. But ever since you said those words last night, I...I don't really know what want to do anymore..."

The veteran huntsman had a look of genuine surprise upon hearing those words. He never expected him to take those to heart. But at same time, he was also pleased at Lucien speaking honestly from his heart.

"Then don't" Qrow said, giving out a smirk as he said so.

"W-What? But I thought ...Ozpin told you to-"

"Let me get this one thing straight with ya kid: I'm not Ozpin or Ironwood. The way I see it, you've made your choice on this matter. You said what your heart told you to say, and if you really don't wanna fight, then that's fine by me. Your part human, so that means you've the right to choose just as anyone of us does. You've got the right of choice and you can make it anytime you want. If...you're ready to live with the consequence that is..." Qrow belligerently stated.

"What do I have to do?" the half-Grimm inquired.

"You? Not much really. But if you so much as even turn to that animal for even a minute...sorry to say this but I'll have to put you down. Got it?" answered Qrow." Well since you've made your choice, I guess I got one less thing to worry about. Until you've got a new purpose in life, you can stay here a long as you like. But you gotta pay dues here."

"Dues? How?" Lucien asked, scratching his head.

"Oh you know; just a few sweeps here, some laundry there. Oh! The shed could use some cleaning too" the veteran sarcastically quipped.

"But I don't even know how to do laundry!" Lucien stated nervously.

"That's bullshit. You'll be fine. Anyways, I got a class to teach and no small numbers of kids to watch over so they don't try killing each other before the Grimm do. Mop and laundry are in the basement. Lawnmower's in the in the kitchen and...that's about it. If you change your mind about the whole fighting thing, feel free to tell me anytime. Until then, see ya" Qrow waved off.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave me here!" Lucien shouted. But it pointless for Qrow had already disappeared.

"Teach huh? Didn't he used to say that he taught at Signal academy? Well, might as well start with something" he sighed to himself. And thus, having made his decision, Lucien decided to pay his dues as instructed, one chore at a time. The first few days were horrible failures as the house was filled with enough dust (of the other kind) to make a landfill. Even the laundry proved to be challenges as it needed the near exact amount of bleach to wash off thick clothing, which failed spectacularly. Lawnmowing seemed like the easier of the two despite its dangers as it simply required moving the machine to mow the grass. That was until the flowers became the unfortunate victims as well, for which Qrow bickered at him to no end. However he pressed on, determined to earn his stay one chore at a time. After a few weeks, he finally got the hang of it. There was something pleasant about doings mundane tasks like these daily. It made him forget about the pain he inflicted on himself, made all the memories about him becoming a rampaging monster disappear. There was something satisfying about doing the simple things in life, for it almost seemed like he had found a better purpose in life: one that did not have to involve violence and bloodshed. Lucien almost felt like he had rediscovered himself again.

This went on for a month or two, as days became repetitive and mundane. Qrow was hardly ever in the house and thus Lucien had become its unofficial caretaker. Opening the door of the entrance of the homestead, he stretched out his hands with a radiant smile on his face. "Time to work" he happily declared as he made his way towards the shed to pick up the lawnmower. Walking towards the shed, he suddenly saw a ball flying from behind him and landing on the interior of the shed. _Huh?_ He thought as he took a few steps back in surprise.

Glaring intently at the ball, he walked towards it and picked it up. It was small enough to fit on the palm of his hands and it seemed to have saliva on it. As he stared at it with curiosity, he heard a bark coming from behind. It got louder and louder until he turned around...only to see a short and stubby dog with black and white fur linings all over.

The dog continued barking at Lucien who was taken aback at the sight of such an animal. Even as a kid he hardly had any good experience with animals...especially dogs: for they were always aggressive towards him. He never knew why they acted the way they did with him; but now he had a good guess as to why they were so. The little dog took a quick sniff at his feet before it began to growl menacingly.

"Umm...n-nice d-dog" Lucien said, immediately dropping the ball and trembling before the most fearsome sight he had ever seen. The role between the monster and the victim had seemingly switched. The beast drew in closer, growling menacingly as the half-Grimm stood there, helplessly trembling in fear. The end it seems had come, not in the form gigantic man-eating beasts or psychotic half-breeds; it was instead to be from the likes of a short little dog. He broke a sweat as he readied himself for his own demise.

"Zwei!" a voice called out. Immediately the dog stopped its advancement on Lucien and turned around, facing the other directions. And for a reason it seemed: For out came a little girl with shoulder length hair with red tints to it. She was wearing a black blouse and skirt with a red hooded cloak. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She said again. The dog ran to her in an instant, wagging its tail energetically as it did so, while the girl welcomed the dog with open arms all the while the silent onlooker stood by. "So, did you find the ball?" the girl said as she petted the dog. In reply, the dog turned around and pointed its snout at Lucien, who stood there frozen, with the ball near his feet.

"Uh...h-hi...um...sorry for the trouble, but...can I have the ball back please?" she asked nervously, putting a hand behind her head.

"Huh? ...Oh! Yeah sure. Here you go" said the half-Grimm, quickly snapping out of his stupor. He picked up the ball from the ground and tossed it to her.

"Thanks. Sorry if my dog gave you any trouble. Zwei is usually nice with people and doesn't act up like this unless there's a Grimm around...hehehe" she chuckled, as she caught the ball.

"Grimm...right..." he said with a slight scowl.

"So you mean there's one around?!" she excitedly asked.

"N-no, no! I didn't mean it like that!" the half-Grimm hastily replied.

"Awwwww, that's too ba-...I mean good! That's really good...no mean monsters around or anything...to...Kick ass... " she giggled nervously.

" Oh! By the way I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose... and this is Zwei but... you already knew that right? "

"Yeah, I do. My name is Lu- Vincent...Vincent Skye" Lucien said, remembering his false name while reaching out a hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too Vincent" Ruby said as she reach out her own hand and shook his.

"So...um Vincent. What are you doing here?" The red hooded girl asked.

"I live here" he answered blatantly, as if almost surprised by the question.

"You live here? But my Uncle lives here too" she stated.

"Uncle? You...mean Mr Qrow?" Lucien suggested.

"Yeah, Uncle Qrow!" she shouted." Wait, you know him? Wow! That is so cool! So wait, are you like related to him or anything? Sibling or otherwise?"

"W-what! No! I'm...I'm –"

"The new caretaker! Right! "Ruby continued, interrupting Lucien mid sentence.

"Y-yeah yeah! I 'am" he replied, accepting the suggestion." So...there's been one before?"

"He never told you?" She asked. The half-Grimm simply nodded his head in reply.

"That's weird. Anyways Uncle Qrow usually doesn't stay here most of the time. He too busy being awesome and teaching us how kick butt at Signal. So he rents out caretakers to keep this place neat. But...they usually end up running away. I don't know why though."

As the two were busy chatting another voice called out. "Ruby! Where are you!" it shouted.

"Yang! I'm over here" Ruby shouted back. A few seconds later another girl showed up. She was in stark contrast to Ruby, wearing a brown vest and black shorts with buckles and pouches. She had long blonde hair and wore strange bracelets on both her hands. Zwei the dog ran enthusiastically over to the other girl as well." So did you find ball boy?" she said dotingly, petting the dog on the head to which Zwei barked back enthusiastically wagging its tail furiously. The girl stood up and looked over Ruby's shoulders only to see another blonde before her." So who's new kid Ruby?" she asked.

"That's Vincent. He's the new caretaker." the red hooded girl replied. "Vincent this is my sister Yang."

"New caretaker huh. Well that explains all the clean laundry and no weeds. From the looks of it...you might just last longer than the other three" she casually quipped. "Anyways I'm Yang. Looks like you already know my sister Ruby and Zwei."

"Yeah I do. I'm...Vincent, Vincent Skye. It's nice to meet you "he greeted." So what are you two doing here?" the half-Grimm asked.

"Us? We always hang out here once in a while. Ruby and I come over here every chance we, since it's away from people and it's nice and quiet. That and our uncle Qrow barely stay here even though he rented it." The blonde explained.

"So what's your story? " Yang asked.

"Well...I've been here for a couple months now. Before that I used to live in Atlas. My parents died when I was little so I just drifted around doing odd jobs for people. Your uncle asked me to help him out and so I came here"

"Sorry to hear about that" Ruby said sympathetically." But hey at least you're with uncle Qrow now. He's a really cool guy."

"Hey, Ruby we should get going or Dad's gonna kill us" Yang said as checked over her scroll. "Anyways it was nice meeting you Vincent. Let's go Zwei!" she beckoned.

"At least I know why all the rooms were so clean. Maybe we can hang out sometime...if you're not busy being a Janitor that is" Ruby said as she followed suit.

"Yeah see you two around. Goodbye" Lucien answered. As soon as the two disappeared, he turned around and faced the shed; almost losing track of time as he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. _Hang out huh?_ He thought with a sullen look on his face before returning to his daily chores.

Later that night, all he could think about was the fact that...for the first time, he had met people who were around his age. As a boy, he always behaved like a hermit: isolating himself from the rest of the children for reasons he couldn't fathom at the time, but ones he now understood. His dad had always been there for him and his absence simply left a gaping hole in his heart. Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow all filled that void in their own way yet they could never completely cover it. _Is this ok ...for me to hang out with others of my age again? What if I hurt them? What If I become that thing..._ these thoughts pondered as he lay on the bed trying hard not to think about it too much.

The next few days went about uneventfully. Neither of the two girls showed up, not even their dog. He kept up with his housework, trying to keep himself busy in anticipation for them; but it was to no avail."It's been three days now. Maybe they've gone for good" the half-Grimm said to himself in disappointment. He stepped outside with a bucket of laundry in hand, ready to hang them in the dry sun; all the while doing it in a defeatist mood, scowling at himself for putting up such hopes.

"BOO!" a voice screamed right behind him.

" Arrgh!' he fell in shock. The laundry bucket slipped from his hand and all the clothes fell on top of him.

" Hahahaha! Should've seen the look on your face!" Yang gloated, standing high and mighty above.

Lucien simply was slack-jawed at this, while trying to get all the clothes off of him. " Hey! That's not funny!" he frowned.

"It is to me. Now stop being a little baby and get up" Yang said as she offered up a helping hand.

Taking her hand, Lucien got up and dusted himself off while trying to pick up the fallen clothes from the ground.

"So what's going on? Why'd you come here?" he asked, placing all of the clothes in the bucket.

"To get you, stupid! We're going to Vale to pick up some stuff. Thought we'd take a dork like you with us" She replied.

"Me? But I'm busy with work today" the half-Grimm said, surprise at the offering.

"Just skip it for today you little dweeb. Now get dressed, we're going now" she blatantly ordered.

"*sigh* fine, just let me put these back" he answered.

"Well hurry up, Ruby and I will be waiting outside" said Yang.

After a few minutes he finally came out, wearing his regular brown hoodie and cargo pants. Locking the door of the homestead, he was greeted by the sight of Ruby and Yang who were waiting for him.

"Hey Vincent!" Ruby greeted enthusiastically. "Took you long enough. Let's go" Yang said.

"Wait, how are we gonna get to Vale? Isn't it far away?" the half-Grimm inquired.

"We're just gonna take the dropship. They transport people back and forth from the Island" the Blonde huntress answered. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a small settlement where a large dropship was parked.

"Hey I never saw this town when I came here" Lucien exclaimed.

"That's probably coz you took the longer route" Yang answered.

 _Longer route huh, that bastard_ he thought.

As they headed into the ship, other people were already inside as well. A few moments later the three claimed a decent spot to sit on while the ship took off. _What am 'I doing? There are people around...Qrows gonna kill me!_ Thoughts of worry and fear clouded his mind at the sight of large throngs of people. He looked over to see Ruby and Yang busily chatting with each other.

 **You fool! What have you been doing with your life...** the male voice barked?

"I thought you two didn't care what I did" Lucien responded.

 **The path you chose will render you weak and fragile. You are rejecting your true self...** the female voice inserted.

"So what if I 'am. I already told I don't wanna hurt people. Even if I died you'd just patch me up" the half-Grimm affirmed.

 **The irony of your words. In your current position you are more likely to cause harm than good...** she said.

"S-shut up. Just leave me be. I don't want this anymore" he gritted.

 **And we could not have saved you had you not truly embraced yourself. But it seems that was only half-truth and whole lies...** the male voice added.

"I said shut up. Leave me alone!" Lucien said, clutching his head in agony; that indescribable feeling crawling underneath his skin. Drawing him closer to becoming that monster again, as his heart started racing.

 **It inevitable, the more you fight it, the more it draws you in ...This is the consequence of the path you chose... It won't be long before your desire to kill re-emerges...** the female voice warned.

 _Oh no! Not again! Not now!..._ his hands trembling as his body jilted slightly: It seemed it was going to happen again. "What have I done?" He said with a face of anguish and regret.

Just as he was about to let go of himself, he felt a hand nudge him on his shoulder. "Hey you ok?" Yang asked." You've been acting weird the whole trip" Ruby stated.

Quickly snapping out of his self-conscious state, Lucien shook his head in order to clear his mind off. "Yeah I'm ok" he answered

"You sure? You don't look ok. The whole time we saw you, you were clutching your head like you've got a headache or something" Ruby concurringly asked.

"No really I'm fine. It's just a little... travel sickness" the half-Grimm insisted. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"Just a few stops here and there. Ruby just wants to buy a few comics before school starts again" the blonde huntress answered.

"School? Wait...don't you guys study at Signal? The school Huntsman and Huntresses?" he inquired.

"Yeah. It's just like any other school...except we get to learn how to kick butt and the save the world!" Ruby declared enthusiastically.

"So what about you Vincent. Do study anywhere?" Ruby asked.

"Me? No...I...Um...dropped out when I was eight" he answered.

"Wow. That sucks. Must've been pretty hard huh" Yang said dolefully. "Anyways, if you've never been to Vale before, I think you'll like it."

"I don't know. Is it fun looking at all those stupid books. It seems pretty boring to me" Lucien said in a deadpan manner.

"Hey! It's not stupid. Comic books are the coolest things ever, next to action figures. All those heroes and villains and butt kicking like Heya! KyA! "Ruby preached in retaliation, all the while making noises of fighting.

"Ok, ok...I get it. Sorry" Lucien nervously reassured. Meanwhile the ship had already landing on the docking bay.

"And we have arrived, kids. Welcome to the city of Vale" Yang announced.

"Whoa! This is so cool. I haven't seen this one since I was a kid" Lucien said ecstatically. It seems all acts of an aloof hermit had dropped in the bat of an eye after seeing the 'stupid books'. It almost like his inner child had re-emerged. "Is that X-ray and Vav? I thought they stopped making those years ago!" he rejoiced.

"And I thought I was crazy for comics" Ruby said dumbfounded.

"Nah, I think your pretty normal for your age. But for someone his age, yeah that's kinda weird. I've never seen someone get so excited over comic books" Yang inserted.

It took a full few moments before the half-Grimm realized that he was being gawked at, in utter confusion. Throughout the whole journey he looked so sullen and aloof; by the time they reach the book store he was a whole different person. Upon realizing this he quickly composed himself and fainted a smile at them. "I was ...just a bit surprised that's all. I haven't read them in a long time."

"Says the guy who said they were stupid" Yang teased." Anyways I got a few things to do myself. We'll meet up later. You kids have fun" blonde huntress said as she left the store.

"Well it looks like we're on our own for now" Lucien said. However, his words fell on deaf ears as Ruby glared at him. "Comic books are stupid huh?" She bawled.

"Your never gonna let me forget about that are you?" Lucien chagrined.

"Nope" the hooded girl teased as she walked over to the other stands. The half-Grimm could only sigh at hearing that blunt reply; he was really going to regret saying that.

3 hours later.

"Hear you go" Yang said as she handed Lucien a cone of Ice-cream. The half-Grimm stared at the ice cream with blank expression while Ruby was delightfully gobbling up hers. "Don't worry, it's all on me. Dad gave us extra allowances today" the blonde reassured.

"Umm thanks" the half-Grimm said fainting a smile. It was pointless to tell them he had no need for it, nor was he craving any. But since they put up a lot for it, he thought it was only fair that he try it.

" Ow ow ow , Yang! Brain freeze!" Ruby cried out. "You shouldn't have taken it all in" Yang scolded while coming to her sisters aid.

While the sisters were busy distracted, Lucien took the opportunity to bite off a small chunk of ice cream. The moment he did so, he immediately pulled himself back as his eyes widened. It wasn't the ice cream itself that was the cause of this, it was taste.

 _7 years earlier._

" _Hey Lucien, sorry I'm late again...Daddy was really busy today "Lawrence apologized. " It's ok Dad. I was waiting for you" a young Lucien answered. "Tell you what, how bout I make it up to you. Want some Ice cream?" Lawrence suggested to which the boy happily complied "Yeah!"_

That sweet, savoury taste that melted in his mouth: it brought back a lot of memories. Memories of happier times. The days before his whole life went upside down; before his father died ...the day he turned into a monster. The resurgence of these memories made him weak to the knees as he trembled in the bench; his hair obscuring his eyes as tears rolled down from it while he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Vincent you ok?" Yang asked." You look like you're crying."

The half-Grimm immediately wiped out his tears by quickly rubbing his eyes with his hands. Regaining his composure he faked a smile.

" No, I'm...fine. Just some dust got in my eyes, ..That's all" he quickly answered. Yang stared at him with suspicious intent. Somehow she knew there was something he wasn't letting out on. Whatever the reason it maybe, it was odd for someone his age to cry over ice cream.

"Somehow I doubt that" she insisted. "Was the ice cream really that good that you'd cry over it?" she teased.

"I told you, it's nothing. Just...some speck of dust got inside my eye, that's all" he insistently stated. "Hey, I think it's getting late. Shouldn't we be heading back" Lucien said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot about my homework! Yang we gotta go back!" Ruby pleaded. "Yeah I guess so" Yang agreed.

The whole journey back to Patch was almost the same as before, except this time Lucien was forced to engage in a conversation with Ruby and Yang after a few ' persuasions'. He learned a great deal about them and their home, their life as Huntresses in training. Inadvertently the two sisters believe that they knew the 'caretaker' a bit more...or at least the story that he fabricated for them.

"Wow, you got a pretty rough childhood that I'll say. Sucks to be you" the blonde huntress said. "Say ...for a guy who dropped out of school and moves from job to job, I'm still surprised you didn't end up becoming a criminal."

"And you're insisting that I should've becoming one?" he grumpily asked.

"A skinny guy like you becoming criminal? Joke of the year. Besides, most people with you backstory usually end up like that" Yang answered.

"What do you mean he'll end like that? He'd be hero! It's just like in the comics: People with tragic back stories always end up becoming heroes" Ruby asserted.

"Or a bad guy" Yang bluntly inserted.

"Nah! You guys are the real heroes. Fighting monsters and saving the world. Me? I just pull weeds out of dirt and do laundry" Lucien humbly downplayed.

"Nah, don't be such downer. Not many people appreciate good laundry. And you've lasted longer than the other caretakers. That's already a hero in my book!" Ruby happily declared with a thumbs up pose.

"Umm...Thanks" Lucien said, accepting the reassurance.

For the remainder of the journey, the three casually chatted with each other until they reached the Island again.

"Thanks for everything. I've never had this much fun in my whole life. I mean it" he thanked.

"Well you're welcome I guess. Anyways we gotta go home. See you around Vincent" Yang replied.

"Bye Vincent. Keep up the good...um...Care-takering "Ruby inserted.

Hearing this, Lucien chuckled and bid farewell to the two sisters as he went on his separate way. It was noon already and the moon was already beginning to take the sun's place up in the sky. Making his way towards the house, he noticed the lock had somehow been broken. "That's odd" he muttered to himself. With a tinge of fear, and curiosity he slowly pried the door open.

"Where the hell do you you've been going to?" Qrow scolded from behind causing Lucien to trip in surprise. "I...went out for while. Didn't think you'd be coming back for a day or two" he groaned, recovering from the fall. "It was rhetorical question idiot. I saw you from a mile away...with my nieces!" said the veteran huntsman.

"Well...they asked me to go with them..." the half-Grimm said in his defence.

"And it's a good thing I didn't hear about any news of a Grimm attacking or trying to rip my nieces to shreds" Qrow said. " Now I got no business with who they wanna hang with, but if I find you getting a little too excited with your 'inner-Grimm', you're gonna get the Branwen special" he stated with an evil smile.

"What's the Branwen special?" Lucien asked, dumbfounded

"You don't wanna find out" Qrow bluntly replied. The half-Grimm could only sigh as he watched Qrow leave for his room. _The things I get myself into..._ He thought.

As midnight crept, the only thing Lucien could do was lie on his bed and recall the events that had happened. He felt an emotion he thought he had long lost; one that he was sure would never get back. In a single day, those two huntresses in training brought back the feeling of happiness.

"I meant it when I said it" he muttered. "In all my all life, I've never had this much fun like I did today" he paused for a second, "maybe there is no reason to fight at all. Thank you." He gently closed his eyes as he smiled while falling asleep. He could, it seems, finally look forward to another. To him, he had finally found true companionship.

* * *

 **From the shortest chapter to the longest one I've done so far. I hope you all like it so far. Beyond that, I finally drew Lucien as well as an original cover for the story. I've posted it up as the pofile pic of the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

Another new day passed on as usual, though this time things were a bit different. The young half-Grimm now went out each day with a different outlook in life. It was a though in that one day, his whole outlook on life became much brighter. The morning sun dawned and the chirped as usual but this time, Lucien took the time to acknowledge the scenery and bask in its beauty. He carried this new attitude everyday of his new life, working around the homestead and doing chores with much enthusiasm. He enjoyed it; a feeling that seemed lost to him for years. However, despite this new positive outlook on life, little did he know that his life was again about to changed and this time, it seems, that change would be more permanent.

Weeks passed by with nothing new or interesting in particular. Qrow as always was absent leaving the young half breed to take care of the place. Stretching his arms outward, the young half-Grimm set out for the barn to continue on with his chores. Despite there being actually no animals, the place was littered with piles of hay everywhere. Taking a pitchfork, Lucien set himself to work, arranging the hays into neat stacks. As he was busy going about his, unbeknownst to him, an intruder had arrived.

The shady individual crept and stalked his way towards the barn, not a sound to be made. With a fleet foot, he quietly made his way towards the half-Grimm, who was all but unaware of the incoming presence. The shadowy figure made his way towards young Lucien stealthily and for a while it seems to be working out. That is until...

*Crack* the shadowing figure had accidentally stepped on a nearby twig, the cackling sound of which, gave away his position. Immediately alerted, the Young Grimm instantly stood up straight and turned around only to see a mysterious man standing in front of him, unnerved.

"Who-who are you?" Lucien asked nervously, gripping his pitchfork intensely all the while shaking in uncertainty." Me? Hmm...well, it doesn't really matter. Let's just say, I'm here to see someone" The man answered calmly. His black clothing obscured his identity and gave off an aura of dread and mystery." Someone I'm sure you already know of" he continued as he made his way towards Lucien.

"Now I'm only gonna say this once. WHERE IS QROW?" the man demanded threateningly, brushing aside the pitchfork and instantly grabbing Lucien by the collar of his shirt. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where he is, BELIEVE ME!" the half-Grimm pleaded.

"Really?" the man stated, letting go of the collar. "Well in that case..." the man calmly said, before turning his back on Lucien. It looked like he was about to go on a rambling lecture, at which the Halfling lowered his guard, if for a moment. However, in that brief moment, at blinding speed, the man grabbed Lucien by the throat and lifted him up.

"I knew you different, the moment I stepped foot on this stupid place: I could smell you a mile away. You must be real important if Qrow's keeping a half-breed like you around" he snarled menacingly, all the while choking the life out of Lucien, who could barely mutter a sound as the hand squeeze against his throat. "Let me tell you something kid. Do you what happens to people when they don't tell the truth?" he continued with a sadistic grin" well first, we break their bones, piece by piece, limb per limb. We separate it from the flesh, and make them scream in agony. We go for the most sensitive and most unlikely parts and then we keep on going, on and on and on, until...There's nothing left. So here what I'm gonna do boy" the man hissed, before throwing Lucien halfway across the barn, colliding on a wooden pillar. It took a few seconds for the half-Grimm to recover and get some air back into his lungs. "I'm GOING TO BEAT THE ANSWERS OUT OF YOU, AND IF DOSEN'T WORK, and I'M GOING TO ENJOY BEATING YOU TO DEATH!" the man screamed in rage.

Immediately he lunged forward, ready to pound his fist onto Lucien. The young Grimm quickly rolled out of the way; just in the nick of time too. As the man's fist collided, the earth shook and a miniature crater was formed. Before he could even assess the situation, the man charged forward with burst of speed, straight a Lucien. The half-Grimm narrowly dodged the oncoming blows, smashing the entire place into bits of pieces. As the place started tearing up, the man once again charged at full speed. This time however, he collided onto a large storage room, with the debris falling on top of him. Taking advantage of this timely opportunity, he immediately ran for the only means of fighting back: his pitchfork. As he made his way for the weapon, he could immediately hear the raging growls of the monster emerging from of the debris.

As the sound of raging footsteps drew in closer and closer, Lucien grabbed the pitchfork and turned around, ready to charge back at him. With fullest of his strength, the half-Grimm ran towards his attacker, the sharpest edge of the pitchfork in front; intending to use it like a trident.

As the distance reduced between them, Lucien thrust the pitchfork forward like a bayonet. The attacker simply grabbed the hinge with relatively ease. "Is that all you've got?" h mocked, while Lucien struggled to free the weapon from his hands. But try as he might, it just wouldn't budge. Suddenly, the mysterious man released a full frontal kick; sending the young Grimm halfway across the room." Pathetic!" he exclaimed.

Lucien landed with a hard thud against the wooden wall of the barn, leaving it shaking. Before he could even recuperate, the man ran at him with blinding speed and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up. And then, he landed a solid punch on the half-Grimm, who dropped to the ground immediately. As he got up, the assailant connected another brutal fist to the face, and then another one to the ribs. The brutal barrage continued as the man laid a beatdown on the half-Grimm. Lucien tried to helplessly throw a haymaker at his way, which the man simply dodged, grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a brutal knee to the stomach in return before grabbing him by the hair and throwing him to the ground.

"I thought you were one of us. I wasn't expecting an absolute weakling" he scoffed." Well then, either you tell me where to find Qrow or I'm going to enjoy beating you to death" . Walking slowly over to the prone Lucien, the man turned him around, grabbed him by the throat and started pummelling him with a barrage of fists, smiling psychotically; all the while Lucien was helpless.

As the assault continued, the young Grimm felt the life drawing out of him. With each strike felt closer and closer to the edges of death again. Blood spilled all over the place as his body became was certain this would be his second death.

 _This is it. I'm going to die again. This time for real..._ Lucien pondered deep in his head , as his life was starting to get beaten out of him.

 _Looks like I failed everyone ...again. I-I'm sorry...I'm too weak to live..._ the world started to blacken as blood started covering his face. In his final moments, he laid himself out with a serenity of peace engulfing him. It was finally over...

Or was it...

As his eyes opened, Lucien saw that he was in a completely black and empty void. There was an eerie silence all around and nothing else in sight.

 _Am I, ...Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?.._ he thought to himself. For a minute or so there was nothing but brief silence...

 **Fool. So tell us,...are we to blame for this as well. It seems so...** a familiar masculine growl emerged. This time, demonic red eyes emerged from the pitch darkness.

"What! N-no! That's not what I meant" Lucien pleaded.

 **Then what it is? For it seems we are always responsible for all of your woes, are we not?** Another familiar voice emerged. This one however had more human-like eyes, although it too shone fiery red in colour.

" No-no, its none of your fault. It never was. It's always been my fault, always has been , always will be. It...my fault for being such a weakling.." The half-Grimm muttered.

 **Insolent fool! You are a weakling because you chose to be. Chose to deny your what has been inside of you for so long** the male voice growled even more angrily.

"Well now it's too late isn't it? You two did everything to save me, and now...even that was for nothing. I'm a failure. A failure ,at everything. I'm not human, I'm too weak to even be called a Grimm" he muttered in sad tone, kneeling down and ready to weep.

 **You are not a failure. You are an investment. We had warned you beforehand of the consequences of trying to live a peaceful life. Of suppressing your inner self** the female voice reassured.

"But...what am I supposed to do now? I'm already dead or dying. I'm too weak to fight him. It too late now" Lucien questioned.

 **No it is not. There is a reason you are a half-Grimm, not a feeble human. You shall not die on this day. Now cast aside your pathetic self pity and self abasement EMBRACE your heritage and destroy him like a REAL GRIMM!...** the male voice dictated.

 **This shall be the last you shall ever hear of us. If you accept your true self once and for all, you will never be the same again. Our father Olz'zaq has taken great interest in you, and for that, we will give ourselves wholeheartedly. Do not let us down this time...** the female voice continued.

Lucien stared at the two figures lurking in the darkness. What change would come of him? Will he ever be the same again? Right now it really didn't matter. Right now he was paying the price for refusing to listen to his inner voices, and soon others may suffer for it. People precious to him : people like Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, Qrow, and most importantly Ruby and Yang.

"Ruby...Yang...No! I can't allow that. I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He shouted. Clenching his fists he got back on his feet, taking in deep heavy breaths before continuing "Alright! No more running, no more hiding. Do IT! I won't deny who I 'am anymore!"

 **This shall be the last you will hear of us. Now embrace the gift of Olz'zaq** the voices spoke simultaneously. The two demonic figure converged upon him, with monstrous sharp teeth ready to devour him. The darkness merged with him as the two demons finally consumed him whole.

There was nothing but complete emptiness.

But then...

His eyes opened as the man was ready to let loose yet another barrage. This time, Lucien intercepted the fist just before it connected, and slowly began overpowering it.

"What!" the assailant exclaimed, with a look of shock as his eyes widened. The fiery red yes in the boy indicated that something had ignited within him.

With a growl, Lucien slowly lifted up the fist before kicking the man right across the room into the same wall.

" How did he? ..wait what's going on?" he muttered to himself as he saw the boy rising up to his knee, engulfed in some sort of blood red light. " wait those are...Don't tell me..ugh" he clutched his chest in pain before he could finish his sentence. He could see the kid stand to his feet, stumbling a little but the red energy continued to surround him. " It's..impossible..only a few of us can-" his sentences were cut short as Lucien charged.

Using his right fist to lead him, Lucien thrust forward like a bullet, the read aura engulfing his entire hand, shaping itself around it like a drill. The hit was more than enough to send a shockwave that brought the entire barn crashing down all the while sending the man flying across the barn all the way to the forested area.

As the dust settled, the half-Grimm emerged from debris, tired, bloodied and visibly shaken but alive nonetheless. Panting heavily he sat down to rest, completely exhausted from the entire ordeal. He felt as though there was nothing left him to even move.

" Mr Qrow's gonna kill me for this" he chuckled, letting himself some respite. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the sky as he allowed a moment to ponder what to do next.

Unfortunately his moment of respite was short lived as the tress and the bushes started shaking, indicating the arrival of somebody or something. And true to that, it was.

The mysterious assailant, who claimed to be another half-breed himself, emerged from the forest, bruised and clothing torn. Having survived the punch and looking visibly more pissed than ever, there certainly were credentials to his claim. " **Now I'm going to show you the true meaning of monster!"** he snarled menacingly as his teeth grew sharper and his limbs started changing and protruding in all forms of unnatural manner. His body started getting covered in some sort of black fur while the face became more and more animal like. Fear started pounding on Lucien's chest and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the all too convenient revelation as to what was happening.

Physically and mentally exhausted, Lucien felt helpless as he could do nothing but watch with horror as to what that best was going to do. With transformation complete, the half-Grimm, now looking more like a beowolf , made his way towards Lucien. He raised his claws signifying what he was about to do to him and how he was going to take his time doing could do nothing but grunt in pain and watch helplessly as he faced his inevitable demise.

* _Sching*_

Suddenly the beast stopped in its track, looking as if something was holding him back. As he looked down, there was indeed something. A blade emerged from his chest, thrusting out deeper as he screamed in pain. Suddenly, the blade drew upwards , all through to the head before being completely sliced from the top half. The half-Grimm fell to his knees and died instantaneously.

And from the corpse emerged none other than Qrow.

 **Hello everyone, Terribly sorry for such a late update. I hope you'll enjoy this latest in this story and do let me know what you think about it so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Damnit! What a mess!" Qrow scowled, observing the wreckage caused by the battle. Lucien simply sat in silence, tending to his wounds without uttering a single response. "I leave this house for three weeks, THREE WEEKS and what do you do? That's right, get my barn WRECKED!" he scolded again.

"Sorry" Lucien answered softly.

Putting his hands on his hips, the veteran huntsman let out a sigh. "Alright. Just clean up this mess kid. Your responsibility" he said as he turned around, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" suddenly Qrow stopped in his tracks as he heard Lucien call him. "What?" he answered with his back turned. Struggling, it took a while before Lucien could get back to his feet again, ignoring the pain gripping his wounds. "I was thinking about what you said months ago, and the choice I made. After what happened today, I was wondering if I could take back what I said. I was hoping you could train me" the half-Grimm requested.

There was silence in the air; eerie silence. It took control of the mood and sullied the atmosphere around. Qrow simply stood there, back turned against the half-Grimm, who awaited an answer yet watched with nervousness as to what he would do. The veteran huntsman was sardonic to be sure. But seeing him not utter a word made it feel like something was seriously wrong. Slowly, Qrow clenched his fists tight while his eyes narrowed.

"No"

Lucien's eyes widened at hearing this. The tone and the manner in which he bluntly spoke about it came as a shock.

"Wait. What do mea-" with blinding speed turned around. His sword etched close to Lucien's throat, ready to decapitate him at the slightest sign of resistance, interrupting him before he could even utter another word. All that the half-Grimm could do was gasp in surprise and stay still.

"I said no" he spoke once again. Removing the sword the Lucien's throat, he sheathed it once again.

"But you were the one who said I could make my own choice. Weren't you supposed to train me in the first place! I could help you. I-I'd be able to stop them...whatever it is they're doing!" Lucien angrily called him out.

Hearing this, Qrow immediately pointed his blade straight at Lucien; the tip barely touching his chest.

"And what if you turn out to be just like him!" Qrow point at the split corpse "Or any one of them for that matter. A hundred of you could take over an entire kingdom fortnight! How do I know this isn't just some petty revenge? What makes you so sure, that if I train you, you're not gonna run around killing people!" the veteran huntsman growled." Don't make me kill you".

Those words struck Lucien deep. Deep enough that he lowered his face, covering his angered expressions as he clenched his fists tightly. "You could've killed me. You had every chance. You still do now. So did General Ironwood, or Mr Ozpin or even Miss ... The thing is...I don't want to hurt anybody" he said as tears started flowing down his cheeks. "I don't want anybody to get hurt. I want to protect the people who have nothing to do with this. That night at the facility...I don't want the same thing to happen to the people I care about the most! People...like...Ruby and Yang" he said as he cried softly.

Qrow eased up on hearing this, lowering his guard a bit. "That why ...I wanna be stronger. So nobody has to ever go through what I did!" he passionately exclaimed.

In between all the argument, Qrow exerted a slight smirk over his lips. He couldn't help but be slightly impressed by that. Once again he sheathed his sword and turned his back on Lucien, who seemed disappointed: just as he got ready to leave.

"Follow me" Qrow said.

"Huh?" Lucien looked up in surprised. "Well you gonna stay here or what? I said follow me" the veteran huntsman chided as he walked away. The half-Grimm immediately followed suit.

The two made their way to the homestead as Qrow opened up the door leading to the basement. Going down the stairs, Lucien found himself entering Qrow's private study. It was quite spacious though messy as expected; filled with bottles of alcohol and stacks of paper. The veteran huntsman led him to some sort of bulletin board with maps, notes and pictures of certain unknown individuals pinned there. However there were faces that he recognized: one of them responsible for nearly ending his life.

"That slimy bastard right there is Astarot; a sick bastard who loves nothing more than to put in a little venom on people. One of the head honchos of an organization your kind is running." Qrow explained. "The big guy next to the snake" he pointed "is Leandros. The man's a monster: lives, breathes and eats fighting. That's all he ever wants" he continued.

"So they're all half breeds like I 'am?" Lucien asked.

"Yup. Been tracking them in my spare time. They mostly seem to keep to themselves for now, minus a few illegal dust dealings, collaborations with the White Fang, terrorizing the locals in the lands they own outside the kingdom borders but there's only a matter of time before they do something big. Right now, I and everyone else have got our hands full dealing with another problem so can't focus on them for now." Qrow explained.

"The rest of the people below are their lieutenants. Each a crime lord in their own right. But don't think for a second that they won't squash you like a bug. They're that strong" he lectured.

"And who's the one at the top?" Lucien asked, curious at the question mark on the top of the Pyramid.

"That right there is the face that runs the place. There's not much I know except that it's female and both Leandros and Astarot listen to her. That's how much powerful she is or must be. She's supposed to be a direct descendant of Olz'zaq himself" Qrow lectured.

The young blonde half-Grimm continued staring at these pictures. Slightly intimidated at the expositions given about them and the extent of their might yet unshaken in his resolve.

"They've gotta be stopped. Don't they" the half-Grimm said.

Qrow chuckled at the answer the young blonde gave, before quickly dropping him with a leg sweep, with which Lucien fell with virtually little resistance.

"Don't think for a second my training gonna let you win against them. Make no mistake; these people are monsters among the sentient. I fought them before and trust me; they're not ones to be messed with. My training is to give you a fighting chance against them" he lectured." Now get up" he said gave a helping hand for Lucien to get up.

"Training begins tomorrow".


	18. Chapter 18

"C'mon, faster, harder!" Qrow barked at Lucien, ordering him to continue hitting the heavy punching bag with more effort. "This …. isn't …. easy…you know" Lucien replied, trying his best to attack the bag with whatever stamina he had left. The punching bag itself was wrapped around in chains and not helping his case was the fact that he was punching barehanded making it more painful to hit on. "Mix it up kicks!" the veteran shouted. " Whaa-! ...fine" Lucien whined, knowing he was in for more pain. For a normal human, it would seem a rather brutal way of training, …. if not abusive; yet it seems he had no qualms with a half-Grimm, which he had taken from both his experience and witnessing his speed, strength and the difference in his powers from the "normal" warriors.

This went on for quite a while, with several more hours of the constant clanging of the chains as well as grunts of agonizing pain and panting of tiredness. "Alright, let's call it day kid, you can stop now" said Qrow. The moment he uttered those words, no sooner did young Lucien collapsed onto the ground. "huff…. huff "he panted profusely, sweating bullets as he did so. Fist's reddened and bleeding from the constant hitting, shin's and feet red and bruised.

"It getting's dark out here, let's head inside to patch you up…...again" the veteran huntsman ordered. The young Grimm struggled to get back to his feet, groan in stress as he did so. Ultimately, he managed to do so and with great agony limped back to the homestead, following Qrow in his wake.

Three years had gone by. Three years of intensive training: in running, fighting, climbing, the extensive use of his personal strength: embracing his other half in using it for good. And for everything that mattered to the body, the mind was also not left unattended. There were extensive lessons on the current state of Remnant, the world of huntsmen and their inner workings: their weapons, tactics, methodologies as well as those of the Grimm. All this he had to learn in a short span of time, whether he liked or not, for it was the life he now chose.

Several minutes passed as Lucien tended to his arms and legs, wrapping them around in bandages, albeit with some effort as his hands and feet trembled. This had, however, become a daily occurrence. Every day, Qrow would subject him to an intensive training regime, pushing his body to the limit. He explained to the young halfling that due to his poor aura, he had to compensate with his durability and Grimm abilities; the ones that saved him time and time again. Hence the tough training he was succumbed to.

In the duration of the three years that young Lucien trained under, Qrow helped the halfling in discovering his unique abilities; the same ones that saved him from the assailant years ago. The veteran quickly deduced that with enough concentration, Lucien could manipulate what seems to be darkness around him, enveloping his body and using it as a sort of enhancer for his attacks. The veteran hunter speculated that with enough training, he could do more. Despite this, he still could not discover the source of this power, which it seems does not stem from his semblance but from a different point of origin. Further discussions with both Ozpin and Ironwood seemed to point out to his Grimm biology as a point of reference.

It was also for this very reason, that Qrow choose to forgo any training in weapons except for the minimal basics. The huntsman felt that it was more pliable for the young halfling to use his natural abilities and further mastering of his powers instead. His healing abilities, which allowed him to heal injuries overtime convinced the hunter to train the halfling on durability and pure offence over self-preservation.

However, he did teach him the basics of weapon designs and instructed him to construct a small arm the moment he felt he was ready.

"Mr. Qrow, remind me why I'm training with my hands and feet more than with actual weapons?" Lucien questions in an irritated tone, while clutching on to his bandaged left hand. He tried his best to sit still, despite the pain. They were both in the basement, where Qrow took up residence in his office seat. "Because I said so" the veteran swiftly responded. "That's not a very pliable answer" the young halfling grunted "besides, wouldn't I be more effective if I could use one. I mean, every hunter has – ""You're not a hunter!" Qrow shot with an expression of annoyance "first and foremost "he continued.

With a deep sigh and a look of defiance, the blonde asked "Then why train me? Because I asked?". Hearing this, Qrow let out a small chuckle, "looks like you finally grew a brain in there after years of being here." "If I told you why, you wouldn't like it" he answered. "I can handle it" Lucien quickly answered. "Alright fine, let's just say we need you to even the odds against the half breeds" said Qrow.

"You mean Leandros and Astarot, huh? So, I'm your attack dog" Lucien said grimly. "Well would've been, if either Jimmy or Oz had their way with you." Qrow answered." But I've got something else in mind".

"And what's that" Lucien asked, his curiosity piqued. "To put it simply kid, we've got our hands full. There's forces out there, enemies of remnant, that want to topple whatever peace we have left. They're out there planning something big and ugly and the operations of your kind and the White Fang are putting an extra headache on us" the veteran explained. "So, there's another reason why you're training me?" the halfling murmured.

"Exactly. I'm putting a lot of trust in you on this, but basically what I need you to do is handle the half-Grimms…. when you're ready" said Qrow.

"When's that.?"

"What?" the hunter asked, surprised at the sudden question.

"When am I gonna be ready. Astarot and those monsters are out there doing who knows what. I wanna know when I'm ready" The blonde half Grimm asked again.

"You sure you wanna know? I mean I've faced those guys before, and they fight like warriors trained to the peak of their power. And you...well, You're just a kid with only a couple of years of training. Compared to them, you're like a prawn" the veteran huntsman taunted.

"It doesn't matter. Every minute I stay here, is them out there, putting people's lives in danger" Lucien daringly replied.

Hearing this, Qrow let out a small chuckle followed by a smirk." Well, it looks like you've just answered you own question"

"What do you mean" the half-Grimm asked, confused.

"What I mean is, you'll be ready when you think you're ready. I've always given you choices. It's all on you kid. You're free to leave this shack anytime you want."

"And what about Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda?" the blonde asked. "Don't worry about those pushovers. I'll make up some story or the other" the huntsman replied.

"Now if we're done here, I'm going to bed now. Make yourself dinner if you like it" Qrow said as he lifted himself off his seat and head for the stairs. " And what about those 'forces' you talked about?" Lucien inquired " We're gonna handle that. That's none of your business. Just, think about it, alright" he said as he exited the room.

Now, all by himself again, the empty echoes filled the cramped the dimly lit basement. Lucien looked all around the secret room, having almost forgotten the pain as most of the injuries and bruises had healed. Lucien could do nothing but think of and stare at the pictures plastered on bulletin board. The names, the faces of those people sent a shiver down his spine. They were powerful and dangerous, yes; he felt their wrath first-hand as a matter of fact. But a piece of his consciousness couldn't let him allow those people to hurt more innocents. Not after his first friends he's made, probably in his entire life were living their lives peacefully. He shuddered to think what would happen to Ruby and Yang should those perpetrators find them for any reason.

But the other part of his mind was also getting increasingly frustrated with the amount of freedom of choice that Qrow was giving him. Having his life at the palms of certain people for the entirety of his childhood and parts of his adolescent life had made him accustomed to being other's guinea pig. Now, even the idea of it seems so alien and so taxing.

"Dammit, why is it like this all the time" he let out a frustrated sigh. Whatever choice he made, it'd be his and his alone now, and he'd have to live with the consewuences.


End file.
